Dreams
by libertygrl413
Summary: Harry finds after a bad Quidditch match that he can talk to his mom and dad in his dreams. Some RW/HG that may turn into HP/HG *Chapter 18 up* R/R por favor
1. First Encounter

Dreams

Chapter One: First Encounter

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please please please don't crucify me if I do a bad job. Constructive critics welcome…..

Disclaimer: While I trot along the fine line of genius and insanity, I just want to say that all I own is the plot. I don't have the brilliance or the bank accounts of probably one of the greatest minds known a.k.a. J.K. Rowling.

"Welcome to Quidditch!! I'm your commentator, Lee Jordan. Here comes Potter." 

The crowd is going wild while Harry Potter, the boy who lived, comes out in his maroon and gold robes. The slimy Slytherins mount their brooms as the Gryffindors enter the pitch. The crowd, mostly made up of Gryffindor supporters, as yelling in support for their team. You can even see a few of them casting spells to make the Slytherin team look like idiots. Finally, after much anticipation, the teams are up and at it. Angelina grabs the Quaffle the instant the teams are in the air. Harry spots it…a glint of gold. It's the Snitch. He dives down to try reach it but that greasy weirdo, Draco Malfoy, sees it too. They both race. It looks like they just might collide. Hermione and Ron look very pale…

"Draco has it, he has it" screams Lee Jordan. 

It was the biggest upset of the century. Harry, looking completely defeated, limps back to his locker room. After he changes, he just goes to the common room to seat in silence. Ron and Hermione, trying their best to cheer him up with wizards chess and even offering him some of Honeyduke's finest chocolate can't get a word out of him. Mutely, he charges to his dorm in retreat. Once alone, he can think about what happened.

"I can't believe he beat me. It just isn't possible. How could he!?! That pale faced freak has beaten me at my own game". Hushed tears run down his fourth year face. He wants his parents there to comfort him but he knows it just isn't possible. 

"Not even magic can bring them back" Harry says. 

He eventually finds a haven in his dreams…or he thinks he does until he hears his mom's voice.

"Harry, come with me," the deceased Lily says. He is trying to say to himself that it's not real. He ultimately gives in to his emotions.

"What could be the harm" he says to himself. 

"Come Harry, let us show you" James Potter, the famous Chaser replied. 

(A/N: Yes, Chaser. I know in the movie it said he was a seeker but I even researched it, just to make sure and he's a chaser)

Harry steps into the dark corners of his mind with his parents to show him the way.

****

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Sorry, that was kinda boring wasn't it. I know I know. I had such a hard time getting past that Quidditch scene. Where am I going with this you ask… I'm still not completely sure. I'll try to post up another chapter by the end of the week. 


	2. Parent's Pad

Dreams

Chapter 2: Parent's Pad

A/N: Review, review, review…I need them. Oh yeah, almost forgot…Harry's in his **FIFTH **year. My bad…on to the story.

Disclaimer: While I trot along the fine line of genius and insanity, I just want to say that all I own is the plot. I don't have the brilliance or the bank accounts of probably one of the greatest minds known a.k.a. J.K. Rowling.

Harry, like a ghost, entered a warm room. His parents had made themselves comfortable in nice black couches. The room was a nice red color that closely resembled the Gryffindor common room. A giant painting of Godric Gryffindor with the infamous sword Harry used to slay the basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts is there as well. There was also some nice pictures of Harry as a baby over the crackling fire place. Along with the baby pictures were some photos of James and Lily at Hogsmeade. The prints also contained the Marauders Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were laughing their heads off from a trick they had played on Snape. Alongside all of these pictures were random posters of the Tutshill Tornados and famous alchemists. Dumbledore is among those posters, winking. 

"What is this place," Harry wonders in his thoughts.

Lily replies instantly by saying "This is our home, at Godric's Hollow".

Harry, still quite confused, asks, "How did you know what I was thinking and why am I here?" 

"Well, your mom can read minds, it wasn't really known back when we were at Hogwarts" James answered, "And well, you're here because of what you did against Voldermort after winning the Triwizard Cup". 

"Do you remember what happened to your wand when you and Voldermort fired shots at each other?" Lily continued.

"Yeah, something called Priori Incantatem, why?" Harry, sounding more baffled then ever. 

"Well, well, Dumbledore didn't tell you," Lily said. 

"What didn't he tell me Dad," Harry said impatiently. He then realized how important that moment was. He never had the chance to say something to his parents. 

James and Lily, tearing up, said, "Well that spell released some souls from Voldermort's wand".

Harry suddenly remembered the thick gray ghosts of Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, and eventually his parents, who had urged him to not break the connection. He shivered. 

"Yeah," he said in a very shaky voice, " I remember. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Everything…souls that are released through any sort of spell can go back to a loved one. We, of course, went back to you. You can contact us through this place," Lily answered. 

"So, this isn't some strange vision, like the Mirror of Erismed?" Harry, a little bit perplexed said. 

"Nope, this is us, well minds at least." James responded. He was wearing a big grin and for the first time Harry experienced a true hug. 

Before Harry got a chance to hug his mom someone was shaking him. 

"Harry come on, we got to get some breakfast" Ron and Hermione said. 

Harry replied, "Wait, no, just give me five more minutes…I'll explain later."

"Ok, ok," Ron retorted. 

"Hey mom, got to go get some breakfast. Bye mom, later dad." Harry gave a hasty kiss on each of his parents cheeks. Then he woke up.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked.

With a confident smile he said to his two best friends, "Yeah, lets go to breakfast." 

****

END OF CHAPTER TWO

A/N: Por favor (that's Spanish for please) review. I can only make these better with feedback. Adieu, adieu, till next week at least. 

****

Stuff to Look for in Chapter Three: 

Will he decide to tell his best buds? Will he tell Dumbledore? Better yet, will he visit his parents again? Another good question is that now that he has opened this "portal" can he close it? Who are the Tutshill Tornados? All to be explained in Chapter Three. 


	3. No Secret Telling Yet

Dreams

Chapter 3: No Secret Telling Yet

A/N: Okay I'm going to stop begging for reviews. It just gets annoying. Anyways, to the story. 

A/N2: I just wanted to thank my reviewers. You've given me food for thought and I really like that. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own anything but the plot, blah, blah.

About an hour later Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, were down in the dungeons. They had potions. It wasn't that they didn't like potions; it was the teacher. Snape always hated the Gryffindors and why couldn't he. He was the head of Slytherin. Harry, of course, had it worse because his dad had played a trick on Snape years ago. 

"Harry," Hermione whispered. 

"What?" Harry said, with a little caution in his voice. Snape was near. Naturally, he started to pick on Neville.

"Well, you didn't get a chance to talk about your …" Ron was saying as he was rudely interrupted by Snape. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor," the evil slimy teacher proclaimed. 

Ron was about to give Snape a piece of his mind but Hermione held him back. 

Snape sensed this disdain instantly and growled quietly, "I told you to do the assignment on your own". 

No one said a word until class let out, which seemed like an eternity. Harry seemed a little relieved; he still wasn't so sure that he wanted to tell his friends yet. In the halls Ron and Hermione finally caught up to him.

"Harry, you still haven't told us what you were dreaming about…" Hermione asked. She was very eager and curious. 

"Yeah, were you dreaming about Cho," Ron added. 

"Oh god not that stupid seeker again," Hermione said with a certain burst of anger. 

"OoO, I think someone is jealous," Ron teased.

"No way," Hermione replied. The boys were unconvinced since there were vague tints of red on her cheeks. However, Hermione, being the smart and cunning girl she was (A/N: Is it too obvious that Hermione's my favorite) replied instantaneously, 

"Well why were you so jealous of Viktor last year. Hmmm, we are waiting,".

Now it was Ron's turn to blush and unlike Hermione, his face turned as red as his hair. Harry was now finding this very amusing. The conversation was started because of his dreams and was now coming to an end with Hermione and Ron fighting. As entertaining as this all was Harry reminded them that they were going to be late for Transfiguration. 

"Ok fine, we'll discuss your dream later Harry," Hermione said.  


Finally they were in Transfiguration. Harry sat down, got his books out and noticed Ron glancing over at Hermione occasionally. 

"Oh god, when is he ever going to tell her…," his mind wondered. 

"Ok class take out your books so we can …," Professor McGonagall said. Or well that's the last that Harry heard. He had fallen asleep. 

As Harry stepped into his parents house, he was shocked. Some psychologists could even say the experience would have caused permanent damage. HE saw his parents on their couch. Normal enough, right…**WRONG**. His parents were passed second base. 

"Harry, what are you doing here" his mom, now turning extremely red said.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in class?!?" his dad added. 

"Oh sh…" Harry exclaimed, just as he was being awaken by Professor McGonagall. 

"Potter, what were you doing?" McGonagall said in a monstrous voice.

"Ugh," Harry looked around the room and on his desk. Hermione had a cat and he had a fork. 

"I was trying to make my fork into a cat," Harry replied. 

"Harry, please see me after class".

The bell rings at that sudden moment. (A/N: Ok, I figured some of you guys would be like there aren't any bells in Hogwarts. Well guess what kids…It's **MY **fanfic and if you don't like it I don't care.) 

Harry starts a sullen trek to the front of the room. McGonagall notices that he is worried and says, 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad that you were sleeping. I just wanted to talk to you, see how you were holding up after," McGonagall trailed off as Harry had a rapid flashback of Malfoy, his smile, and the snitch in his hand. 

"Well, um, okay I guess" Harry replied. 

"Don't worry Harry, you're one of the best seekers Gryffindor has seen. I mean everybody loses at some time or another."

McGonagall almost tried to give him a hug but decided that it wasn't best. Harry could see that McGonagall was just a big softie at heart; of course there were many, and I am talking about many hard layers to get through first. 

After an awkward silence, Harry got up and collected his books.

"Thanks, McGonagall I really needed it," Harry said. 

"No problem, Potter" McGonagall replied kindly. 

With that he picked up his load and left. It was lunchtime so he met Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He had been starving and he wasn't in the mood to talk. 

"So Harry," Ron began but was quickly hushed up by Hermione. She could see that their famous friend was tired. She passed the turkey sandwiches and they ate without a sound. 

****

*End of Chapter Three*

A/N: Okay fans (what am I talking about I have no fans) I lied. Nothing much has been revealed but even so I think it was an okay chapter. Toodles!! (well until next week.) 


	4. Hermione's Problem

Dreams

Chapter 4: Hermione's Problem

A/N: Ahh, reviews are finally coming in. You don't know how happy I am. I've almost got ten. For a first time author (a.k.a. me) that's a landmark. Keep them coming! Thanks everyone who has reviewed. 

A/N2: I'm making Katie Bell (chaser in Gryffindor) captain. This is in the 5th year and I'm pretty sure that Oliver Wood graduated after Harry's third year. If that's not true my bad.

A/N3: Sorry I know these things get annoying but I just want everyone to know that there will be some cursing involved. If you don't like cursing (or as Mike, a friend of mine, says "Potty language" no pun intended) you might want to leave. Okay I think that's it. 

Disclaimer : I, the author, don't own anything except this nice laptop, the plot, and my socks. That is all. 

It had been a couple of days and Harry's friends had forgotten about his dream. Harry didn't mind it so much. Everyone kept giving him long faces. He was absolutely sick of it. He was being treated as a charity case. Even Katie Bell, the Gryffindor captain for Quidditch, had a long talk with him. It was similar to Professor McGonagall's. 

After this talk he knew he had to get away for awhile. He was planning on going to Hogsmeade that weekend. He needed to be alone. 

"It's Saturday. Thank god. No more pathetic looks for me" Harry thought. 

He hadn't talked to his parents for awhile. He was still a little embarrassed about what he saw. Harry was betting that his parents were a little uncomfortable, too. 

Harry quickly got out of bed. The sun was up. Ron moved slightly. He muttered something. Harry would've bursted with laughter but he didn't want to wake anybody up. Ron muttered again, "Hermione". He even gave his pillow a little squeeze. This had sent Harry over the edge. He went out of his dorm as quickly as he could. By the time he got to the common room, his ribs were hurting.

Harry finally got out of Gryffindor Tower. He walked down the hall and realized he had forgotten his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. 

He mumbled, "Oh shit" and proceeded to his tower. Then there was a meow. 

"Oh god that scared the living crap out of me," Harry thought. It was Filch's cat. 

"If Filch's cat is around, then so is he" Harry thought. He scattered to a wall looking for a place to hide. He found a suit of armor and hid in silence. Then Sir Nick, most commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick, came. Harry tried to shoo him away. 

"Filch is coming" Harry whispered.

"Oh I know," Sir Nick replied nonchalantly. 

"Well you mind helping me. Can you get him away from Gryffindor Tower?" Harry retorted. He was very impatient now. 

"Sure, I'll tell him that Peeves has done something or another." 

"Great."

Harry waited for a couple of minutes. He crawled out of his spot and checked the hall. No one was in sight. He sprinted to Gryffindor Tower. After telling his password to the Fat Lady he swiftly went to his room. He got his things and went. He was almost home free, but Hermione was there. She looked like she was lost in thought. 

"Maybe I can get away without her noticing" Harry thought as he tiptoed to the portrait. 

"Harry what are you doing," Hermione asked. She saw the map and his invisibility cloak. 

"Where are you going with that stuff and why are you in your pajamas." Hermione added. 

Harry looked at his clothes. He not only forgot his map and cloak, he forgot he had on his boxers and a t-shirt on. 

"Well, I was going to go to Hogsmeade. I forgot my stuff and I guess I forgot my clothes too". Harry looked as red as a lobster. He had on his smiley face boxers just to add to the humiliation. 

Hermione, laughing of course, said "Well come over here and sit down. I need to talk to you anyways."

Harry agreed to talk after he changed his clothes. He went upstairs to his dorm. He was putting on a pair of faded jeans and he saw Ron necking with his pillow. 

Harry just shrugged it off and said "The boy needs help." He went to the common room and halfway down the stairs, a light bulb went on.

"Hey Hermione, do you have a camera?" Harry asked maliciously. 

"Oh yeah, what do you need it for?" Hermione replied. She saw his grin and knew he was up to no good. 

"I just want to take a picture. Can I borrow it or not?" 

"Yeah sure let me get it", Hermione replied. 

Well you can guess what happened a few minutes later (unless you missing vital chunks of your brain).

He put the picture of Ron in his album. It was next to a picture of James and Lily, who happened to be making out near the Thames River. He thought that the two pictures would be perfect next to each other. He had a flashback of his parents on their couch. He nearly gagged. 

At last Harry was out of his dorm. He gave Hermione her camera back, chuckling. Hermione didn't notice his giggles. 

"So Hermione what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked. 

"Well, you know how Malfoy has been acting a little bit more odd then usual, right?" Hermione replied.

Harry thought for a moment. He thought about how Malfoy sniggered every time he walked by. He couldn't see how he was acting differently. 

"Nope I haven't noticed a thing" Harry responded. 

"Okay well he's been acting weird around me. I think he has a major crush on me" Hermione answered. "The freak even sent me an owl over the summer…**TWICE**". 

****

Harry had a blank stare over his face. His mouth was open. He looked like he wasn't registering the information Hermione provided. His mouth finally closed. After a tongue-tied calm, he ultimately found some words. 

"Let me see if I get this," Harry said slowly ,"Malfoy likes you, the Gryffindor, the person who beats him every time in grades, and moreover the Muggle". Harry added, "I thought he hated Muggle-born wizards," Harry added.

"But that's not the worst part," Hermione said quickly. 

"There's more…Oh god, I don't know if I want to hear this," Harry replied. 

"Well, your going to hear it because you're one of my best friends," Hermione countered. "Anyways he wants to meet me. Today. "

"You've gotta tell Ron." Harry said hastily. "Do you know how much he likes you". Harry wanted to run up and show Hermione the picture of Ron and his pillow. He decided not to. It was too embarrassing. 

Hermione turned scarlet. "I know how much he like's me. I like him a lot too. If he had asked me to the Yule Ball last year I would've without doubt gone with him and not Viktor. The only thing is that I don't think he'll ever admit his feelings." 

Again, Harry had a very open mouth. He didn't expect Hermione to like Ron as much as Ron liked her. He gained his composure quickly.

"Harry, what should I do? Should I go see Malfoy?" Hermione whispered. 

"I don't know, let me get some sleep and I'll tell you". 

Harry knew what he had to do. He was going to ask his parents for advice. He was also going to demand they put a "Occupied" sign the next time they were doing something. 

He went up his stairs to his dorm. He saw that Hermione got out a book and read next to the blazing fire. He crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

He was at his parents house. He knocked on their door. He didn't hear anything so he figured it would be okay to go inside. His parents were sleeping. He didn't want to wake them up so he sat on their couch. He saw "Quidditch Through the Ages" and decided to start reading. He eventually found out that the Tutshill Tornadoes held the record for the fastest capture of the Snitch during a game. They also wore pretty cool robes. 

He heard footsteps and then saw a light come from someone's wand. Someone had turned on the lights. 

"Oh cripee, what is happening" Harry thought.

"James, stop its Harry" Lily cried. 

"Jeez how'd you know that Mom" Harry said as he got off the floor. 

"Remember I read minds, " Lily said with a small grin. 

"Sorry about that. We heard something and with our past experience…". James didn't have to say anymore. Pleading cries with Lord Voldermort and a piercing scream were played in Harry's head. Lily must've noticed because she went to comfort him. 

After several minutes of silence, they all settled on the couch. Harry was about to say something but James beat him to it. 

"Umm, Harry. Well we just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day. I don't need to remind you, right". James was starting to get a bright red and Lily started to take over. 

"We just wanted to talk to you about sex and how a joy it can be.." Lily started. 

Harry interrupted by saying, " And how we should not do anything until we are old enough. Yeah Mom, I know how everything works." Brief memories of Sex Ed. and Hermie the "Spermie" started to make him laugh. His parents joined him.

"Woo, Lils that was easier than I thought" James giggled.

"I guess we've missed out Jamsie". Lily laughed.

"Mom, Dad next time you want to do something just place a sign or something." Harry chortled.

James and Lily agreed and promised that if they were ever going to do something they'd leave him a note.

"Anyways what did you want to talk about Harry?" Lily asked. 

"Um, oh yeah, Hermione asked me something and I needed advice." 

"Whose Hermione?" James said with a twinkle in his eyes. It was very much like Dumbledore's. 

"She's one of my best friends. She's muggle-born and definitely the smartest girl in our class. Stupid Snape always makes her feel bad by telling her she's a know-it-all". Harry added. 

"Sound's like you Lils" James said with a smile. Lily blushed. 

"And did you say that Snape was making fun of her. You mean that stupid oaf is a teacher at Hogwarts?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah Mom he teaches Potions," Harry replied with some regret in his voice. He then added, "Did he always have such greasy hair?".

"Oh yeah" his parents responded simultaneously. 

"Anyways, there's this guy named Malfoy. He's in Slytherin and now he likes her". Harry explained the rest of the story. His parents were very attentive. After hearing this story they started to fall all down laughing. 

"Oh my god, Lily didn't that happen you?" James asked.

"Yeah, it did," she answered. She was rolling on the floor with laughter now. 

"Well, what happened?". Harry never really heard stories of his parents so he was very interested in this one. 

"Harry get up." Ron said. 

"Oh damn it," thought Harry. "Ron, just give me five minutes and I'll go to breakfast with you". 

"Okay, okay, no need to be grumpy" Ron replied.

"Mom, the story is going to have to wait. Oh crap, Hermione needs the advice today. Oh well, I'll be back around noon." Harry said swiftly. 

"Well, okay. See you later then." His parents gave him a couple of hugs and kisses. 

"Wow, Harry has grown so much," James thought. 

"I know honey, I know, " Lily said as she touched his hand. 

"Okay Ron, lets get out of here," Harry said. 

Harry ran a little bit in front of Ron. He went to Hermione's ear and said "I don't know what to do yet. I'll have it figured out after lunch". 

Hermione gave a grateful smile and put her book down. Ron was down the stairs now. Ron joined them and they all went down for breakfast. 

****

*End of Chapter Four*

A/N: Okay how was that? It was a bit longer than the others, I think. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Now you, being the grateful reader, must pay the pauper with reviews. Thanks and until next week. Actually I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to get Chapter five out this week since I've got Spring Break.


	5. Story Telling and a Plan

Dreams

Chapter 5 : Story Telling and a Plan

A/N: Ok I'm pretty sure that there will be cursing in all the following chapters. If you don't like it, you might want to leave. 

A/N2: I'm having a bad case of writer's block so if this chapter sucks, oh well. 

A/N3: Thanks for reviews. 

Disclaimer : All I own is the plot. JKR owns everything else (even Davey Gudgeon). Blatant enough? 

Finally it was lunchtime. Harry stuffed his face with chicken and mashed potatoes. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's problem. He also wanted to find out what happened to his mom. He was finished with his lunch and rushed to Gryffindor Tower. He gave the password and went to his room. After lots of anxiety, he was able to go to sleep. 

"Good, no sign" Harry thought to himself. He considered knocking but then he thought, "This is my house too. No need to knock." He entered his parents abode. His mom was making lunch and his dad was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry stood there for a minute, savoring the moment. He never had this with the Dursleys. 

His parents noticed him, said hi, and asked, "Want anything to eat?". It seemed so casual, as if this was a daily routine. 

"No, I just had lunch. I was wondering about what happened to mom." Harry replied.

His parents had blank faces. They seemed to have a brain fart. Finally, Lily responded, "Oh yeah…You want to know what happened to me when I was in sixth year". Just the thought had sent her into fits of laughter. 

"James, why don't you tell the story," Lily added. 

Looking back with a playful grimace, he replied, "Alright, I'll tell the story". 

He then added, "This all happened in sixth year. Your mom and I…well we hated each other. We were prefects and we couldn't stand each other". 

Harry was astounded but his dad continued. 

"Anyways some fellow in Slytherin sent an owl. What was his name again Lil?".

"Um, I think it was Davey something." Lily answered. 

"Oh yeah, it was Davey Gudgeon. Well, he sent her a letter and wanted to meet her by the lake." Another burst of laughter came from Harry's mom. 

With a big smile, James continued the story. 

"Your mom was really desperate to not meet this guy. The fact of the matter was that he freaked all the girls away. She wanted to get the rejection part out of the way."

Harry glanced at his mom, who had an evil grin on her face. It looked identically to the one Harry had on when he took the picture of Ron with his pillow. 

"Lily, you want to tell the rest of the story?" James asked. 

She replied, "No way…it'll never get finished because I'll just keep on giggling."

James proceeded to give her the puppy eyes and still got a no. 

"Oh well", James continued. "I always liked your mom. I thought she was so cute and I loved her eyes. I just never said anything. " With this confession, he blushed. 

"Anyways after dinner she went to the lake. Davey was already there with a bouquet of flowers. He thought he had a chance with the hottest girl in school." Lily playfully hit him over the head and Harry urged him to continue. 

"Ok well about ten minutes later, I thought enough was enough. I liked her and I wasn't about to let some Slytherin try to get her. Lil, why did we ever fight anyway?" 

"Because I liked you too…and sometimes you acted like a total prat."

James stuck his tongue out at her and returned to his story by saying, "So I ran to the lake. I told her that there was an emergency. We ran from the Slytherin and your mom thanked me. And then I kissed her. And then I got a good right hook from your mom." James touched his chin and then asked if Lily could continue the story. 

"Oh alright. I do owe you that much for hitting you so hard." Lily replied with a chuckle. 

"Davey wouldn't leave me alone. He kept asking me out. I hated you dad more than anything…even though I thought he was gorgeous. After a couple of months, I thought that I should just face the guy and tell him that I might go out with him if hell froze over. So I go meet him in the dungeons. After five minutes of awkward silence, he still wouldn't say that he liked me. He finally just let me go."

"And I started to pursue her, " James added. "She couldn't beat the Potter charm". After saying this, James expected another smack on the head but nothing happened. 

Lily sat down next to Harry and said, "Uh huh. And that's why it took us most of seventh year to work out our problems." 

His parents laughed. They looked so happy. Harry couldn't see his parents hating each other. 

After some more storytelling, Harry realized that it was getting late. 

"Oh my god. It's probably almost dinner. I got to go mom. See ya later dad."

"Alright Harry…Come see us soon". 

Harry was awake. He took a look at his watch and saw that is was only two.

"Good," he thought. 

Harry rushed down the stairs of his dorm. Hermione wasn't in the common room.

"Well, if she's not here she's probably in the library," Harry muttered to himself. 

With his plan in mind, he walked as quickly as he could. The last thing he needed was a detention or points from Gryffindor for running in the halls. 

"Where are you going Potter," a vindictive voice said. The owner of this voice was none other than Professor Snape. 

"To the library, I need to find Hermione." For once, Harry was telling him the truth. Snape, of course, thought he had other motives and took ten points from Gryffindor. 

"So much for not getting any points off," Harry mumbled quietly. 

"Another five points from Gryffindor" Snape yelled. 

"Oh damn him." Harry thought. 

At last he arrived to the library. He was being badgered by Madam Pince. After a quick scolding, he saw Hermione. 

"Hermione, I've got an idea." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. 

She perked up and said, "Harry, you kick ass". 

Harry briefly explained the story his mom and dad had told him. Hermione was looking fairly amused. 

"The only thing is that you have to tell Ron. I don't want to be the hero in this one," Harry added quickly. Hermione's face fell. 

"If we tell Ron, he'll kick Malfoy's ass all the way to Durmstrang. I don't want Ron expelled." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll mention Malfoy likes for you. Then I'll tell him that your meeting him tonight. By the way, where are you guys meeting?".

"We're meeting by the Quidditch field," Hermione responded. 

"I'll go with him and we'll say that McGonagall is mad as hell and wants to see you." 

"Okay, lets do it," Hermione replied.

"After we get away from Malfoy, I'll leave you two love birds." Harry said this with a slight chuckle. With his Quidditch reflexes, he narrowly missed the book thrown at his head. 

"Are you sure you want to do this…I mean, we can't turn back time unless you still have that Time-Turner." 

"Yeah I'm sure of it." Hermione had a sparkle in her eye. She almost looked like she was day dreaming. We can all guess about who and what. 

"Earth to Hermione…Anybody home?" Harry didn't get a response and muttered to himself, "They both need help. Stupid hormones."

He then saw Cho. She flashed a smile and Harry legs turned to jelly. He slumped back into a chair. He stared dreamily out of a window. A weird smile covered his face. 

"Harry…oh jeez he saw Cho. And he says me and Ron have problems." 

****

*End of Chapter Five*

A/N: That was pretty short but at least I'm writing. Again, sorry if that wasn't too great. 

A/N2: There's a little button at the bottom left corner. Press it. It lets you review. That's your mission for the day. 

A/N3: Okay this is the last one. Serious. Did Hermione kiss Harry in Goblet of Fire. I don't think so but I heard that she did. I'm just wondering… 


	6. The Trap

Dream

Chapter 6: The Trap

A/N: Like I said before cursing is in use here. 

A/N2: Some of you might think I'm crazy but I read all of Goblet of Fire to find out if Hermione kissed Harry. It turns out that on the very last page, she kissed him on the cheek. Interesting, right?

Disclaimer: I have a wish list and owning Harry Potter is one of my wishes. Unfortunately, I don't think JKR is going to give Harry Potter and Co. any time soon. 

It was time for dinner. Hermione and Harry were nervous. They still hadn't told Ron. Harry would break the news to Ron after Hermione left. After Dumbledore's announcements, the gold plates were filled with delicious food. Hermione ate quickly, said her goodbyes, and headed toward the Quidditch field. 

"Where's Hermione going? We didn't get any homework," Ron asked. 

Harry knew this was his chance to let Ron in on what was happening. He couldn't see Malfoy anywhere, so he decided to hurry up. 

"Malfoy wanted to meet her." Harry paused and saw the horror on Ron's face. 

The color was slowly draining Ron's face. Harry thought he might have to perform the Heimlich maneuver. 

"Why? Why would she meet that git?" Ron finally said. 

"Apparently the bastard has liked her all summer. Sent her owls and everything." 

Harry waited for a response. (A/N: I don't know about you guys but I love dramatic pauses.) 

Nothing happened so he added, "She really didn't want to meet him". 

This gave Ron a hint, and at once asked, "Where are they meeting? I'll get her away."

"She said they were meeting at the Quidditch field, I think," Harry responded. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Harry liked the new assertive Ron. He was betting that Hermione would like it too. 

They got up and like Hermione said their goodbyes. As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, the two boys broke into a run.

Finally they reached the Quidditch field. But no one was there. Harry knew something weird was up. Hermione wouldn't lie about that. 

"Where are they Harry?" Ron had a ounce of panic in his voice. He also realized something was wrong. 

"I don't know. She said they were going to be here." Harry responded. In his mind he was thinking of how to reach her. After some thought Ron and Harry said at the same time, "The Marauders Map". 

"_Accio Marauders Map_" they yelled. Soon enough, the Marauders Map was in Harry's hand. 

"I promise I am up to no good," Harry said as he pointed his wand at the map. Invisible pens started to draw Hogwarts and everybody there. 

"Look, Hermione's in the Forbidden Forest" Ron said. 

"Oh my god, Goyle and Crabbe are with Malfoy," Harry said in a grave voice. 

"Accio Firebolt," Harry yelled. 

The Firebolt arrived and he told Ron to hop on. They zoomed past the trees at break neck speed. This would've been fun if Hermione wasn't in danger. The air was rushing past their ears. They entered the forest. Harry took a look at Ron and told him to steer. 

"Go left, we're almost there". Harry whispered. Ron nodded. What they saw was absolutely horrible. 

Hermione was in the air. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe were looking amused. 

"Stupid Mudblood. She actually met me and thought I was going to profess my love. " Malfoy crackled. His two henchmen laughed as well. Hermione did a couple of spins in the air. 

"I'm going to kill them Harry." Ron said. "I swear to you that I'll skin them alive". 

"On the count of three, lets stupify them. Okay?" Harry whispered. 

"Yeah, lets" Ron responded. 

Harry raised his first finger and the boys aimed. Harry raised the second finger. Their hearts were beating so fast. Finally, Harry raised the third finger.

"STUPIFY," they yelled with all their might. The Slytherins were knocked out. Hermione started falling. 

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry yelled while pointing at Hermione. He nudged Ron to step forward. 

"C'mon Ron" Harry said, gritting his teeth. 

"Be the hero. I know you want to," he quickly added under his breath.

Ron went to Hermione's side. Harry floated her slowly into Ron's arm. Hermione's face was tearstained. She couldn't speak. She looked like she had been in hell. 

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey's Harry," Ron said quietly. "When she's ready, she'll tell us what happened."

Hermione displayed a one second smile of gratitude. Ron mounted the Firebolt.

"Harry, you mind driving?"

"No, no problem". 

As Harry steered the Firebolt, he couldn't hear anything. He glanced back at the two lovebirds and saw them cuddling with a silent understanding. 

As Ron carried Hermione to Madam Pomfrey's, Harry couldn't stop thinking that his two best friends would hook up. 

Harry stayed with Hermione for about an hour. Madam Pomfrey shooed the boys away. 

"Five more minutes," Ron asked. "Please," he added with a tone of urgency. 

"Harry I'll be up at the tower in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, see ya in a few minutes. Bye Hermione". 

Hermione responded, "Bye Harry". It was the first time she had spoken all night. 

Harry rushed for a hug and said, "Thank god, I thought you were going to be a friggin' mute forever". Small, grateful tears were forming in his eyes. 

The three of them laughed. A minor smile was creeping up Hermione's face. Harry thought this was a good cue to leave them be. He said goodbye and went to the common room to wait. He wanted to talk to Ron.

Ron didn't come back that night. 

He just sat next to Hermione, holding her hand.

****

*END OF CHAPTER SIX*

A/N: I know that was kind of short but I think that the content made up for it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 

A/N2: Reviewing would be nice (hint hint). Until next week. 


	7. Explaining

Dreams

Chapter 7: Explaining 

A/N: Review, review, review.

A/N2: Yeah, I know, the title of this chapter is crappy but I don't care. 

Disclaimer: Ok I running out of creative disclaimers so basically JKR owns everything but the plot. 

It was the day after Hermione had been attacked. Harry had fallen asleep in his robes in the common room. He checked his dorm and of course Ron wasn't there. 

"Hehe, things today should be interesting," Harry thought as he took a shower. 

As he was checking his forehead for pimples he thought about Ron and Hermione as a couple. 

"About time," he muttered to himself. He started to think about Cho though. Her cute smile. Those perfect dimples on face. He then felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault that her boyfriend Cedric was dead. 

He was interrupted moments later by Seamus. 

"Dude what's taking so long? Saying hi to your monster?" he said.

Harry burst out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and decided to go to hospital wing. 

Once he arrived he noticed Madam Pomfrey's annoyed face. He went to Hermione's bed and saw Ron's head resting on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was running her fingers through his hair, looking very content. 

"Hey Hermione," Harry said with a grin. 

Hermione's hand left the many waves of red hair. Looking rather embarrassed she replied, "Hey Harry." She bumped Ron with her elbow. 

"Ouch Mione," Ron said with a yawn. 

"So you guys are on a nickname basis?" Harry said amused. He then added, "Definitely hooked up". 

With a big grin Hermione responded. "Not officially, no were not a 'thing'."

Harry glared at Ron. 

Ron, trying to be smooth, replied, "Well, you looked too beautiful to wake up."

This made Hermione pink with delight and he quickly added, "Will you be my girlfriend?".

"Well, duh, of course." 

"Now that the pleasantries are over, what happened last night?" Harry asked. 

Ron, with a tone of concern in his voice, said, "Are you ready? Do you want us to get Dumbledore first?"

"No, I want to tell you guys first," she replied quickly. 

Harry pulled up a chair. He sat in front of Ron. He knew that Ron would soon be getting up to go find the slime ball. The boys waited patiently for Hermione to start. 

"You guys know that Malfoy and I were supposed to meet at the Quidditch field, right?"

The boys wordlessly nodded their heads.

"Well, we did meet at the field. He had this entire picnic of desserts lined up a cloth. It was really cute."

The words sent a grimace to Ron's face. He was about to interrupt her but Harry told him to shut his trap. 

"Anyways, after some butterbeer and Honeyduke's candy, he wanted to take a walk. We started walking and talking. He seemed really sincere."

"If he was so sincere why did you end up in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry shoved him and gave him another stern look.

"Hermione, keep going," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. Well when we were by the lake, someone stunned me. It was probably Goyle or Crabbe. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the Forbidden Forest. And then they put me in the air and started to turn me. I wasn't really conscious."

Madam Pomfrey walked by and the group lowered their voices. 

"Then I saw you guys and I remember being on the Firebolt. You took me to the hospital and Madam Pomfrey gave me chocolate. Then I fell asleep."

Hermione seemed relieved to get the story off her chest. 

Madam Pomfrey came and asked, "Are you ready to go Granger?". 

"Yeah, I can go."

After they left Harry asked, "Should we find Dumbledore now?"

Hermione, grasping Ron's hand a little bit tighter, said, "Yeah. But lets get food first, I'm starving". 

The boys, hearing little grumbles from they stomachs, wholeheartedly agreed. They were in luck because there was still some breakfast left. They ate hastily. After their meal of pancakes, French toast, and sausages, they looked around the Great Hall for Professor Dumbledore. He was no where in sight.

"Let's go to his office," Ron said. 

Led by Harry, the group finally got to the stone gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. 

"Toothflossing Stringmints," Ron said. All three of them had been made prefects.

"Professor Dumbledore…where are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh my god! Look guys…," Hermione said. 

All the color was drained from Dumbledore's face. It looked like he had a heart attack. 

"God, do we need another thing to go wrong?" Ron garbled. 

"Let me go get Madam Pomfrey," Harry said quickly. 

"Dumbledore can't die…no one will be safe," he thought. 

"I'll stay here with Ron," Hermione replied.

"We'll do what we can for him just get Madam Pomfrey," Ron added. "And we won't be snogging". 

Harry would've laughed but there wasn't time. He rushed downstairs to the hospital wing. 

"Madam Pomfrey," he said in between gasps, "something is wrong with Dumbledore."

Madam Pomfrey didn't need anymore explaining. She hurried up the stairs with Harry. 

****

*END OF CHAPTER 7*

A/N: Cliffhangers…don't you just love them. Read and review to show your appreciation for them. If you don't like cliffhangers review because its my birthday next week. Yeah!!

A/N2: Ok, I know this wasn't long but I did two (I'll repeat **TWO**) chapters today before I have to return to school tomorrow. I hope you like them because I'm pretty sure I won't have time this week to write (grr). 


	8. The Plot Thickens...

Dreams

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

A/N: I would just like to thank all reviewers. Keep it up!

A/N2: Coulda, woulda, shoulda. I coulda started my English essay and I woulda but I did this instead. Since I need to do this essay, don't expect some chapters till next week (I always say that but when I get an idea I can't resist). 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, places, etc. associated with him. I only own the plot. (Pretty formal, right?)

Madam Pomfrey rushed up the stairs, said the password, and hurried to Professor Dumbledore's side. 

"What happened here?" she whispers to herself. She quickly shouts orders. Hermione is supposed to get Professor Snape, Harry is helping Madam Pomfrey carry Professor Dumbledore, and Ron has to look for Professor McGonagall. They all do as they are told. 

Ron is the first to accomplish his task. 

As he bursts through the door he yells, "Professor McGonagall…where are you?"

"Weasley, don't you know how to knock. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now what do you want."

"Professor…Dumbledore…in hospital…something wrong," Ron said panting. 

"Oh my god," she mutters under her breath. 

As Ron and Professor McGonagall are going to the hospital wing, Hermione finds Snape. She, like Ron, burst through the door. The only problem was that he was teaching a class of first-years.

"Granger what the hell are you doing disrupting my class like that!?!," Snape shrieked. 

"No time to explain," Hermione said," Dumbledore needs you."

"Tell him he can wait," Snape retorted.

Hermione walked up to his ear and dangerously said, "Something is wrong with him. He needs to NOW." 

Snape put an alarmed face on and dismissed the first years. 

"Lead the way, Ms. Granger".

"That's what I thought asshole," Hermione thought.

Finally the congregation Madam Pomfrey summoned was together. 

"Something attacked him Severus," Professor McGonagall said. "Can you make him something?"

He replied with a shrug but after one look at Professor Dumbledore's face, he said, "I will do the best I can."

He then added, "So your in charge while he is sick?"

"Yes, Severus. Please hurry with the potion."

"Of course Minerva, of course." With another glance at the motionless body, he set of to the dungeons. 

"Granger, Weasley, Potter, go to the Tower. And don't speak a word about this," Professor McGonagall said.

The boys were still staring at Dumbledore's lifeless body and with a little tug from Hermione, they all said, "No problem, Professor McGonagall."

The group was speechless as they slowly crept to Gryffindor Tower. They were all thinking the same thing but no one said a word. 

**Meanwhile in Slytherin Tower**

(A/N: Do the Slytherins live in a tower or the dungeons. I wasn't sure. If you know please tell me."

Malfoy was sitting alone in the common room. His annoying friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were asleep. It had been awhile since Malfoy had some time to think by himself. He kept staring at the fire, his blonde hair shining.

"Hmm, I wonder what Hermione is doing?" he thought. He would've never said this aloud in front of his friends. 

"Oh my god why am I thinking about that filthy Mudblood?"

A little voice, deep within replied, "You know why…you like her."

"No way. Never. Not even if hell froze over. Well maybe if hell froze over. Her smile is rather enchanting and…no no stop thinking that." 

He proceeded to hit his head repeatedly. His fellow Slytherins were looking at him now. 

"Okay calm down. You don't like her. Never will. Oh but her eyes, they are so beautiful. Like deep layers of brown and…crap I'm doing it again. What is wrong with me?"

He decided that all he needed was a cold shower. It would rid him of such feelings. Or so he thought. After three cold showers and more looking into the fire, he still liked her. The little voice in his head kept taunting him as well. 

"Why'd you ask her to the Quidditch field if you don't like her idiot?" 

The little voice was driving him crazy. He finally gave in. 

"Ok ok I like her," he shouted. The other Slytherins now knew that Malfoy was off his rocker. 

A big weight was off his chest. But the feeling didn't last. He then thought about what he was going to do. After what Goyle and Crabbe did to her how would she ever forgive him? 

He kept brooding over possibilities as he climbed the stairs to his dorm. 

"I'll just tell her that I want to talk to her tomorrow. It won't be that hard," he said to himself. He lay still, accompanied by Crabbe's snores, unconvinced.

**Hours Later**

"Minerva, I have the potion prepared for him."

"Great Severus. He'll be awake tomorrow. Let me have it please."

"Here you go."

"Poppy," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Minerva."

"Please give this to Albus. It's nearly dinner time and I must tell the students."

"Of course, no problem at all."

Professor McGonagall carefully gave the smoking goblet of potion to Madam Pomfrey. Cautiously, Madam Pomfrey propped Dumbledore's head on a couple of pillows and coaxed him to sip the potion. 

"We must be going Poppy," Professor McGonagall said. She pulled Snape by the arm. As they were out in the hall Snape stopped and demanded to know what was going on.

"What are you doing Minerva," Snape said.

"If you speak a word, a single WORD, about Dumbledore's true condition to your House, you will be fired on the stop." 

There was a cold severity in her tone. A cold breeze ran down Snape's back. If he was fired, Voldermort would kill him. 

"I'm not saying anything," Snape replied angrily.

"Just making sure…You do have a habit of letting secrets out." She had obviously been making a reference to an old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. 

The two walked into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall took Professor Dumbledore's seat. Before everyone could dig in, she told them about what happened. There were many worried faces but she quickly added that it was only a cold and that he should be up and about in days. 

"What do you think happened," Hermione whispered to her two friends.

"We won't know till he wakes up," Ron replied. Harry added a reassuring smile. 

"He'll be fine. No need to worry about it now. Like Ron said, we won't know until he wakes up." With that, the trio switched the conversation. They ate rather quickly and were getting out of the hall until a cold voice spoke.

"Hermione wait." It was none other than Malfoy. 

Ron was ready and willing to kick Malfoy's ass. He didn't care that McGonagall was in the next room, along with the other teachers. Hermione held a hand up to his robes and whispered, "Let's see what he wants". 

Ron didn't want to know what Malfoy wanted but a quick kiss settled him down. 

"What do you want, Malfoy," Hermione asked in a icy manner. 

"I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to see if you would meet me again."

"Meet you again," Ron sputtered. "You must be out of your mind Malfoy." 

"Ron, stop," Hermione said. He instantly halted. 

"Whoa, Hermione really does have him wrapped around her finger," Harry thought. 

"Malfoy, I'll meet you but Ron will be there, too."

Malfoy wasn't too pleased with what he heard but he knew he wouldn't be able to win. He grumbled an okay and went to his tower.

"Hermione what was that about," Ron asked. 

"I want to see what he has to say. You'll be with me, it'll be okay." 

Before Ron could fight the decision, he melted like butter with a much longer kiss. 

"Umm, okay," he said, dazed. 

Harry had enough. "Let's go to bed, guys." 

**The Next Day**

It was Monday again. The group had to go to their classes. For Ron, Divination even seemed bearable, since he would see Hermione after. At lunch, the two of them cuddled. McGonagall didn't seemed too unhappy. She walked by and mumbled, "About time." Ron and Hermione flushed a deep red but they were satisfied. Harry kept looking over to Cho, daydreaming as usual.

"Mione," Ron whispered.

"Yup," she replied. 

"Do you know if Cho likes Harry?"

"Um not right now. I could ask one of the girls though later. They might."

They kept embracing and Hermione had a random thought.

"Ron, did Harry ever tell you about his dream?"

"No, he hasn't mentioned it at all." 

"Maybe we should bring it up later."

"Nah, we already have enough drama without bugging Harry. After everything is settled, remind me."

Hermione nodded her head and rested in Ron's arms for a little while longer.

"I have to go, Arithmancy."

With a little disdain on his face, Ron let go. As Hermione was getting up, Malfoy walked over. Instinctively, Ron jumped up and let out a growl. 

"Hermione, will you meet me on Friday?" 

Malfoy remembered that Ron would tag along. "Damn it, isn't there a way to have Hermione all to myself?". Soon after that thought, Malfoy was coming up with a plan. 

"Friday, yeah that's fine, right Ron?"

"It's okay by me, what time and where," Ron snarled.

"Lake…9 at night…Is that too late for you Weasel? I know your bedtimes is pretty early."

Ron was cool and didn't do anything. He turned to Hermione and kissed her goodbye. Malfoy was growing hot with hate and envy. 

They didn't have many classes in the afternoon. Before the trio knew it, it was dinner time. 

"Let's go to dinner." Harry waited for a response and realized the couple was sleeping. He almost felt a pang of jealousy. Ron always had a family and now he had the girl. He didn't have anything except Galleons. The thought quickly vanished from his head as the two woke up. 

"Okay, lets go," Hermione said with a yawn.

Dinner went smoothly. They talked about their classes, Malfoy, what happened to Dumbledore, Malfoy…well you get the idea. They finished and Professor McGonagall called Harry. Ron and Hermione looked anxious but were shooed away but McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you."

Harry didn't need anything else. He ran to Dumbledore's side.

"What is it Professor?" 

"Something attacked me," a weak voice that Harry didn't recognize said.

He continued by saying, "It was a black cloak." 

Harry looked very confused. "A black cloak attacked you?"

"Yes, do not doubt me Harry. Everyone else does. It tried to suffocate me." 

"Okay Professor, I think Madam Pomfrey needs to take your temperature."

"Tell your parents," Dumbledore pleaded. 

"You know?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, I know what happened. It's extremely rare and it can be a gift sometimes. Ask them, describe the thing that tried to kill me".

Harry didn't need anymore proof. Dumbledore hadn't lost all his marbles yet. 

"Okay, I'll ask them tonight. I'll come back in the morning."

Dumbledore smiled and had a twinkle in his eye. 

"This is the Dumbledore I know," Harry thought. 

"Alright, I'm going now. Good night Professor." Harry winked at Dumbledore, who just kept smiled. 

"Let me go pay a visit to dear old mum and dad," Harry thought as he climbed into his bed. The hospital wing was pretty far from Gryffindor Tower but Harry felt like he was in the common room in seconds. It looked like Ron and Hermione were waiting up for him but they fell asleep too. 

"No use in waking them up," Harry thought. 

He was in his pajamas and in bed. He took off his glasses and ran his fingers over his lightning bolt scar. It hadn't been in pain for quite some time. He closed his eyes.

"Hi mum. Hi dad."

****

*END OF CHAPTER 8*

A/N: That was pretty long. I know you guys don't like cliff hangers but I do. R/R please!!!!!


	9. What the hell is going on?

Dreams

Chapter 9: What the hell is going on?

A/N: Thanks all reviewers. You really brighten up my day. J 

A/N2: I have to give credit for chapter eight's title to Nykole Flame. She's a personal friend of mine and she gave me the idea. Check out her story, it's called Mortal Peril. Thanks!!

A/N3: One of my friends read chapter eight and said the grammar really sucked. Sorry my muse started working when I was half asleep. Okay finally on to the story. 

Disclaimer: I am poor. If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich but the key sentence here is that I am poor. Don't sue me! J 

"Hey Harry," his parents replied. Nothing was wrong with them. They seemed perfect. Harry didn't want his parents to worry but he had to tell them. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily asked. Harry was about to ask about how she knew something was bugging him but then he remembered his mom's special skill. 

"You might wanna sit down for this," Harry responded. 

His parents obediently sat on the couch, next to Harry. The fire was blazing. The frames of all the pictures were reflecting the inferno. Harry was distracted for a moment and suddenly brought back to reality by Ron's shaking. 

"Harry, Harry…Get up Sirius is waiting for you in the fire."

This sent the groggy fifth year jumping out of bed. He had totally forgotten about the meeting he was supposed to have with Sirius. 

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't remember our meeting," Harry said in a hushed voice. 

"No problem Harry. So what did you want to talk to me about."

Harry was wondering if he should talk about Dumbledore or his parents. 

"Dumbledore is sick. Something attacked him."

The stare Sirius had acquired from Azkaban returned. 

"Well what attacked him? Did he say?". There was a jolt of a doorknob. "Hurry up Harry, I broke into a house again."

"Well he talked about some black cloak. And how it tried to suffocate him."

"Oh that's a L…. ". Sirius was cut off by a yell. "I'm sorry I have to go. Send me an owl if anything else happens."

"Alright I will Sirius, just don't get caught."

"No problem, kiddo," Sirius replied with a wink. That had to be the wink his father, James, had been talking about. Sirius happened to be quite the lady's man. 

Ron and Harry tiptoed up the stairs to their dorms. They said their goodbyes and snuggled under their covers. Harry quickly went back to sleep. 

"I'm sorry about that…I had to talk to Sirius."

"Oh how is he," James asked curiously. 

Harry gave his parents the abridged version of his third year. His parents seemed to be completely consumed in thought. 

"A lots changed J," Lily muttered.

"I know Lils, I know," James mumbled while grabbing her hand. Her touch always seemed to calm him down. After a few minutes the subject went back to Dumbledore.

"So where was I?"

"You were going to tell what attacked Dumbledore," his parents replied. 

"Oh yeah. Well Dumbledore said something about a black cloak attacking him. Like trying to strangle him. I thought he was crazy but then he said he knew about me talking to you."

Harry said this with one breath. 

"Wait up, a cloak assaulted him," James asked. 

"That sounds a lot like this animal…James what was it called? It started with an L."

"Jeez, Lils I don't remember. I haven't been to Care of Magical Creatures in awhile. But I recall tropics. Any thoughts, Harry?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I should ask Hermione, she would know."

The smile that was on Harry's face disappeared. He would have to tell her about his parents and about the dreams. 

"Don't worry, she'll understand," Lily said in a comforting voice. 

"Okay…I can tell her. I mean, Malfoy wants to talk to her. I've got more guts than that prick."

"That's the spirit," James said with a pat on the shoulder. He added, "You might want to look in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The guy who writes it is very good."

"NO WAY!! The Monster Book of Monsters is much better. Just remember to tickle the spine of that book. Those pages have really sharp teeth."

"Hehe, no need to tell me that mum." Harry gave a brief account of his experience with the book during the summer. His parents laughed and then looked at each other. 

"Oh, um Harry follow me," James said after a not so awkward silence. 

The devilish grin his mom had worn had appeared again. 

"Mum, were you ever an animagus?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well with that grin, I'd say you were a Cheshire cat."

"He definitely has her humor," James thought. 

His parents led him to a very white room. It didn't have anything in it. 

"Here's your room," his parents said with pride. "You can do whatever you want with it and that way you won't sleep on the couch."

"Sweet thanks." A room to himself. He had this with the Dursleys but it was never to his liking. Plus the people who loved him the most surrounded him. Life couldn't get any better for Harry. 

He wasn't up for much decorating at the moment so his parents conjured a bed out of thin air. It was queen sized and had emerald green sheets. The frame was made of willow and the floors were mahogany. 

"Man white walls are bright. Harry what color do you want your walls," Lily asked. 

Thoughts of Cho popped into his head. Ravenclaw's color was a nice blue. 

"How about some blue walls?"

"No problem with me." With magic words and wands Harry's room had been transformed. With that his mother said her goodnights and retired to her room. Before James left he made an adjustment. 

"Who do you really like? In school I mean," James asked curiously. 

An image of Hermione materialized before Cho's did. "That's not right," Harry thought to himself. 

"Son, you know I love you but I like sleeping too. Especially sleeping next to your mom." His dad's face went into a dreamlike mode. Weird little smiles were forming at the ends of James' face. 

"Dad, hey dad. Great I thought hormones only lasted when people were teens. Oh well, I guess that's what love is."

"Yeah Harry, that's what love is. When you can think of someone 24/7 for years, now that's true love," Lily said. "James," Lily said softly. With that one word, he woke up out of his open-eyed sleep. 

"Yea, Lils," James responded. 

"You were going to do something to Harry's room."

"Oh yeah, yeah I remember now. SO…"

"IlikeCho," said a rather uncomfortable Harry.

"Right…Um just picture her in your mind," James instructed. 

"Ok, I'm ready," Harry replied. 

"Nice, lets get these posters going."

After a couple of minutes, the posters were completed. The Cho's looked beautiful. They were all smiling and waving. The best poster, the most magnificent, was made of a different person. This person had bushy brown hair and not so large front teeth. This was none other than Hermione.

"Weird," Harry said. 

"Looks like you are fond of two girls," Lily said.

"Sucks to be you is all I have to say," his father piped in. 

"Thanks dad, you're making me feel a whole lot better," Harry said sarcastically. 

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep," Lily replied. 

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was sleeping inside his sleep. He wondered if he would wake up at his parents house first and then at the school or just go to the school. 

"Whatever, no need to worry about it tonight. But it will be nice if I can fix my bed before I go," Harry thought to himself. 

**While all this dream stuff is happening, in the Slytherin Dungeons…**

Malfoy was in the common room again. He wasn't alone either. His friends Goyle and Crabbe were there, too. Malfoy was silently thinking to himself while his idiotic friends played Exploding Snap. It was two in the morning and Snape would probably hear. But that wasn't keeping Malfoy worried. He still hadn't come up with a plan to get Hermione all to himself. He wanted to tell his friends about his secret fantasies but there just wasn't a way. He, even though in Slytherin, was as clever as the Ravenclaws and a bright florescent light bulb turned on. 

"Crabbe, Goyle, feel up to playing a prank on the Gryffie's?"

"Hell yeah," Crabbe replied.

"We haven't done anything in quite some time," Goyle added. 

"Good, lets pull the prank on let me think," Malfoy responded. In his mind however, he was thinking, "What jackasses". 

"How about Weasel," Goyle said after lots of extraneous thought done to his tyrannosaurus rex size brain. 

"You read my mind," Malfoy said. He didn't want to sound too excited. "Now what should we do to him?".

"What if we put some itchy powder down his pants," Crabbe said. 

"No it has to be something better than that," Malfoy responded. He was hoping anything he did would be fatal. They group went through lots of possibilities. None of them were as lethal as he wanted them to be. He started to pace the room. He was stroking his invisible beard. The other two followed his lead. After enough time had passed, Malfoy thought that it was time to let them know the plan he had formulated even before asking them. 

"Hey remember that time when Weasel had to leave Potions?". After no response he was said, "You know with the firecrab." The other two had the same blank faces. 

"Oh well, I'll just have to tell them. What a bunch of fuckwits," he said to himself. 

"Okay remember that time we were making a really complicated Love Potion."

The two boys nodded with some sort of understanding. 

Malfoy continued. "Well Weasel had to leave the room early. Any of you remember why?".

Another pause that made Malfoy sure that his friends were absolutely positively mentally handicapped. (A/N: Not to make fun of the mentally challenged but I mean we all know Goyle and Crabbe aren't the brightest crayons in the coloring box). 

"HE WAS ALLERGIC TO AN INGREDIANT!!". Malfoy's pale skin had turned red. 

"Whoa dude no need to have a hernia," Goyle replied. 

"Oh yeah I remember what he was allergic to. It was a firecrab," Crabbe added.

"Ugh, good job since I said that two minutes ago." Malfoy wanted to slap him upside the head but since Crabbe had grown a lot faster than him, he didn't want to take a chance.

The firecrab, which looked a lot more like a tortoise, would be hard to get. Then again, it was a ingredient in the potion's kit. Malfoy remembered a time when he was burned by one of those suckers. The thing shoots flames out of its butt when its bothered. 

The three huddled over a table talking in whispers. They each were coordinating what each would have to do. Feeling deeply satisfied, Malfoy went to his dorm and slept.

**Thursday** 

"Harry, hon wake up," Lily Potter yelled. She was in the kitchen and according to Harry's nose, making oatmeal. 

Harry quickly fixed his bed. He wanted to make his parents so proud of him. They had given up their lives for him, it was the least he could do. 

"Hey, buddy," James called out before making a trip to the bathroom fairy. 

"Any trouble sleeping," Lily asked. 

"No, not at …"

Harry was awake in Hogwarts. His alarm clock was ringing and Ron was punching him. 

"What are you doing, Ron?!?"

"Your alarm clock is annoying so I give you physical punishment. That way you won't forget your clock."

Ron's logic made sense but Harry still scowled. He got out of bed and went to the showers. He was late. He gave himself a quick but squeaky-clean wash. Pulling on his robes, he hurried downstairs to meet Hermione and Ron. He expected them to be cuddling or whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. But for them to be snogging so early, he knew it couldn't have been healthy.

As he tapped them both on the shoulder he said, "Now now kiddies, do I need to write a memo? Snogging hours are from lunch till midnight."

A mini pillow fight started. It was abruptly stopped when McGonagall walked into the common room. 

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you Prefect Potter. Please follow me…"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

The halls were silent except for the constant swishing of their robes. Soon enough Harry was at Dumbledore's bed. He wasn't in the hospital but what looked like his own private room. 

"Minerva, you may go now." 

"Yes Headmaster." Without a word more, she left.

"Harry, have you found out what attacked me yet?"

"Not yet Professor. I talked to my parents and they mentioned the tropics and an animal." Harry added, "I was going to ask Hermione to help me. I was going to have to tell her."

"Don't worry about it, if she thinks your going nuts just send her over here." Dumbledore had the same comforting voice of his mother. They had the same comforting voice of a phoenix song.

"Harry, tell her soon. I need to know what's around here. I have a loss of memory since that thing attacked me. Good day, Prefect Potter."

"Okay Professor Dumbledore. Good day."

Ron and Hermione didn't ask what Dumbledore wanted. They knew that: 1)Harry didn't want to tell them or 2) Harry couldn't tell them. They couple tried to keep the conversations as normal as possible. Funny enough, Harry was eating oatmeal for breakfast.

After some awkward silence, Ron finally said, "At least we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid…"

"Yeah but we have it with the Slytherins," Harry added. Hermione was sticking out her tongue to a Slytherin girl. It had perfect timing. 

After making some more insults to the Slytherins, Hermione said, "Aren't those Mackled Malaclaw interesting?"

The couple got into a heated argument about Malaclaws and how dangerous they were. At one point, Ron accused her of turning into Hagrid. The squabble was put to a rest when the bell rang. 

"Come on guys, we've gotta deal with those Malaclaws," Harry said. After no response Harry could see the pair making out. "Looks like I'm going to have to send that memo again," Harry muttered under his breath. 

The group got to Hagrid's hut with five minutes to spare. They drank some tea but refused his croissants. No one needed to say why. At last class started. The Gryffindors were seated to the left of the field while the Slytherins were all the way to the right of the field. There was nobody in the middle. The class took barrelfuls of notes. Hagrid thought that they deserved a present for working so hard. He sent one of the Gryffindors to the kitchens to ask the house elves for some pumpkin juice. Malfoy say this as his perfect chance. 

"Hagrid, you mind letting me pass the drinks around?"

"Why no, that's mighty nice of yer," Hagrid replied. (A/N: I'm not good with Hagrid's accent so if it doesn't look like the books, a million sorrys. Anyway onto the story). 

Malfoy took three goblets off the trays. In one, he carefully put vile of crushed up firecrab. He handed it to the Gryffindors of course. 

"Here you go my lady," Malfoy said in the most gentlemanly voice he could muster. 

Ron jumped up and growled. 

"Hermione, could you please tell Fido to sit," Malfoy said coolly. 

Moments later, Hermione's juice ended up on Malfoy's face. 

"Go to hell you. Scum of the earth," Hermione yelled. 

Malfoy was hurt by this and didn't do a very good job in hiding it. He moped back to his side of the field. He kept watching Ron. He watched until Ron drank the last drop of the mix. Patiently, he sat. Ten minutes and still nothing. 

"God what if it wasn't enough firecrab," Malfoy thought to himself. Another five minutes passed. Malfoy had given his hopes up. "I guess me and Hermione aren't meant to be," he muttered to himself. 

"Oh my god," Hermione shrieked. "Harry what's wrong with him?"

Ron looked like he was having a seizure. He was trembling on the ground and generally spazzing out. 

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey," Harry said. As he brushed by Malfoy he said, "I don't know how but I know you did it…AND YOU WILL PAY."

"OoO Potty, I am shaking in my boots."

Harry was about to kick his ass but his best friend needed him more right now. He ran and got Madam Pomfrey. She conjured a stretcher and rushed Ron to the hospital wing. Harry stayed with Hermione and comforted her. He kept glaring at Malfoy while he was consoling his other best friend. 

**Hours Later**

Harry and Hermione thought it was time to visit Ron. Hermione kept talking about him and wanting to be there for him. He thought the best medicine for this ranting was doing what she wanted. She wanted to see him. When they got to Ron's hospital bed, Hermione rushed to his side. Just like Ron did for her, she sat in a chair and held his hand. Harry went to Madam Pomfrey. 

"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with Ron? Why was he having a seizure?"

"Someone gave him a rather large dosage of firecrab."

"But, but," Harry stuttered, "he's really allergic to that stuff." His mind went back to the potions class. Snape didn't want to let Ron out, even though he showed him a note. Ron finally gave up his fighting with Snape and walked out. He got a detention but after talking to Dumbledore, the detention was no more. 

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, thanks a lot."

Harry went to Hermione and explained what was happening. 

"So is he going to be okay?"

****

*END OF CHAPTER NINE*

A/N: So how's that? Tell me what you think with reviews please. Tell me if you like long chapters like this one or shorter ones. Thanks.

A/N2: Teachers suck so I'll be posting less often these six weeks. They have sheer determination to screw the freshman these last few weeks. Sorry in advance. 

A/N3: Going back to the school stuff, I am studying to take some SAT II test. Its supposed to be taken when you're a junior of senior and I'm taking it as a freshman. So I need to study stuff I've never learn. Yippee for me, huh? 


	10. Qualms

Dreams

Chapter 10: Qualms 

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile . Thanks for reading !! J 

A/N2: On a more serious note, I'm thinking of removing this story. So if you really like it, review because I don't seem to be getting a response from anyone. I need motivation people. Let's go!

Disclaimer: I'm poor, don't sue me…(okay I'm not that poor but still no suing please!!)

"I'm not totally sure yet. He's not responding to any of my charms," a very worried Pomfrey responded. 

The two stood motionless and silent. The thought of not having a Ron was not registering in their brains. Hermione and Harry didn't know what to do. They were lost without him. They sunk into chairs and waited. Waited for any sign of death or life. Anything, any signs, would help their heavy hearts. After two and a half hours of waiting, they got an omen. Ron's body was tensing up. He was fighting. 

Finally, it was time to leave the hospital wing. Not much progress had been made except for a few facial expressions that lasted seconds. All they knew was that he was fighting. Harry put his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulder. He was like a big brother for her and he could see something was wrong, well other than Ron's predicament. 

"Hermione, what's up?"

"Ron, Malfoy."

"Well you sure are a talker to day," Harry thought. "What are you thinking about Malfoy for?" Harry asked with curiosity. 

"Um, well you know for poisoning Ron and um other stuff."

"For god sakes Hermione, spit it out," Harry yelled, grabbing her shoulders. They were staring at each other. "Well?," Harry added. 

"Remember about Malfoy and the thing on Friday by the lake," Hermione said ogling at her feet. It was the first time she had looked away from Harry's bright green eyes. 

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, check your watch moron. It's Friday."

Harry glanced at his watch. It was nearly one in the morning but Hermione had been right. It was Friday. 

"So what are you going to do about it?," Harry asked harshly. "You aren't going to see that fool, are you?". He still had Hermione cornered in the hall. She looked lost and alone. "I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered, "what do you want to do?". 

"Meow." 

"I want to get back to the common room before Filch catches us and flips shit," Hermione said back. 

Harry nodded his head in agreement. They silently infiltrated the halls and eventually got to Gryffindor Tower. The way they hid next to the walls reminded Harry of old games played with Dudley. They had never been fun for Harry. He was always cornered by Crabbe and Goyle look-a-likes. Finally the two were in the safety of their common room. Luckily all the students were asleep. 

" Alright, what do you want to do?," Harry asked. 

"I'm going to meet him…And I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I want to murder him. All I can see is blood red when it comes to Malfoy." There was no question in Hermione's voice. No sign of fear or terror. 

"Can I come with you? He's a madman and," Harry started to explain.

"I was going to ask you that next. Yup I want you to come. I'm not afraid of him but he is dangerous. Harry what do you think he wants with me? I still don't get what he is doing all this for." 

"God Hermione, I wish I had an answer." It was two in the morning. They had to get to bed. Hermione, reading his mind, sensed the same vibe. 

"I'm going to sleep." Hermione stood up and was walking toward her dorm. 

"Okay, good night Herm." As Harry said this, Hermione engulfed his body with a hug. 

"Thanks for everything. I don't know what I'd do without my big brother," Hermione whispered gently into his ear. 

Harry took her head into his hands. He didn't know what he was doing. There was something gnawing inside. He wanted to kiss her, caress her. He wanted to cradle her into his arms. And he did kiss her. He lowered her head and kissed her forehead. He gave her a hug and one of those famous Potter grins. Or maybe it was the famous Evan grin. At that time, he didn't really care. 

"Everything will be fine Hermione."

"Really?"

"Really really." Harry smiled again. 

He walked with her and saw the fork in the stairs. He thought about going to her dorm and tucking her in but decided this was a little bit too much. He just went to his room silently. Turning on his alarm clock, he was thanking he lucky stars for not doing anything he would've regretted that night. It just wasn't right.

****

*END OF CHAPTER TEN*

A/N: That was shorter than usual. Expect the meeting at the lake next chapter along with Harry finding out what attacked Dumbledore. Should be interesting…

A/N2: Grrr… that is not what I wanted the tenth chapter to be about. Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I needed to take a break from all the stressing. 

A/N3: Damn it guys, I'm getting impatient. Just press the button. It's not hard. Wahoo that was my mad rant for the day. Sorry about that peeps. 


	11. Secrets Revealed (Well at least to one p...

Dreams

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed (Well at least to one person)

A/N: I have a new policy…no reviews, no more chapters. I demand at least 35 reviews before I post chapter 12. 

A/N2: Thanks for those that do read and review. It makes me happy…really. 

Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit except plot and any other characters I might add. 

It was Friday night. Harry and Hermione were like ducks on a pond; On the surface everything looked calm and collected but under the water their legs were swimming a mile a minute. They didn't eat much. They were still worried about Ron and just to add to the uneasiness they were going to meet Malfoy tonight. 

"Nine o'clock," Harry thought as he saw Malfoy. "Leaving right on time."

Hermione was thinking the same thing and in a rather loud voice said, "Okay I'm going to the library. HARRY would you like to join me."

Taking Hermione's cue he also said noisily, "Yes of course. I really do have to work on that Potions essay."

They left together and they weren't in a rush. They walked silently. Malfoy saw them in the distance. 

"What the hell is Potter doing here." A rage was building inside him. As Hermione and Harry were about to say hello, he shot a curse at Harry. Harry hit the ground with a hard thud. 

"Great just perfect… Another one of my friends in the hospital because of you," she thought. She had the death glare and Malfoy seemed to crumble. She saw Harry again and realized that he had to see Madam Pomfrey. She sent one more glower to Malfoy. To Malfoy, this was more wounding and mutilating than a thousand daggers and all the Unforgivable curses combined. Hermione started to run. 

"Wait Hermione, let me just talk to you." Malfoy was definitely speeding up. 

"Oh shit, this asshole can RUN too," Hermione thought. "Just stay away Malfoy," she shouted. 

"NO, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." He had caught up with her and swirled her around. They were face to face. All he could see was hate and anger in her pecan colored eyes. "They are so beautiful," he thought. Without another word a sudden impulse from his neurons made him lean over. They're lips touched slightly.

"Oh. My. God." Those were the only words she could come up with while trying to squirm out of Malfoy's grasp. He was really strong, even if he did look scrawny. As soon as Malfoy's head came from her face, a blazing hand went to his face. 

"GO TO HELL MALFOY." A triple slap came and knocked Malfoy out. "Perv," was all she could mutter. She remembered Harry. 

She ran to the first teacher she saw. Luckily, it turned out to be Professor McGonagall. Her favorite teacher and mentor, of course she could help. 

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione panted. 

"Hermione? What's wrong girl and what are you doing out of bed? Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Just come with me, I'll explain when we get there." 

They arrived on the scene and Hermione explained her story. Professor McGonagall used her wand as a walkie-talkie and asked for Professor Dumbledore. Then she remembered that she was in charge. 

**The Next Morning**

Harry woke up from his dreamless dream. Everything was blurry but he could make out a girl sitting in between the two beds. The fiery red hair in the next bed was soon recognized as Ron Weasly's. He fumbled for his glasses and knocked them over. 

"Harry!" Hermione said as she jumped out of her seat. 

"Do you mind," Harry said pointing to his glasses. 

"No, not at all." 

He put on his glasses and saw Hermione's face. He was filled with pity. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were little black rings under them. 

"What happened Hermione, you look like shit?"

"You don't remember last night?"

He couldn't remember a thing. 

"Not at the moment."

"You know the meeting with Malfoy. He cursed you. Madam Pomfrey said you have to stay here for a couple of days."

Harry was horrified. He still didn't know what had attacked Dumbledore and he wasn't going to know. Hermione didn't notice his change of facial expression and wanted to keep it that way. 

"Well what happened after I got knocked out? How did my little sister manage," he said with a smile. 

"He caught up with me." Hermione hesitated. "He kissed me and I slapped till he was unconscious."

"HE WHAT? I am going to kill him." He went to get up but a pain in his rib cage prevented him. 

"Harry stop it you can't do anything now. He's been sent home. Suspended for a month."

"The perv deserves it. Scoundrel, I swear."

They kept on talking. Madam Pomfrey eventually served him breakfast. It was a good thing that it was Saturday. Hermione heard the grumble of a certain stomach. 

"I'm getting something to eat Harry. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yea," Harry said as he stuffed his face. 

"Sweet, later."

"Mhmm." Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

Hermione said goodbye to Ron with a kiss. He still didn't have much improvement except for opening his eyes once. 

As Hermione walked toward the Great Hall she kept remembering Harry's face. 

"His face didn't twist with fear when he heard Malfoy kissed me. It just changed when he heard that he would have to stay awhile. No matter, I'll just ask him after breakfast."

Her chain of thought was interrupted by bumping into Goyle. 

"Watch it mudblood. I don't need you to dirty my new robes. "

Calmly she sat with her fellow Gryffindors and started to talk to Ginny before her blood was able to boil. 

**About An Hour Later** 

"Harry?"

"Yea Hermione?"

"Do you need to tell me something? You seemed really unhappy about staying here a couple of days…"

"Damn it, she noticed," Harry thought. "Well of course she noticed," a little voice in Harry said. "She's the best witch in your year… hell probably the best witch in the entire school. Dad was right, she does sound an awful lot like Mum."

"Yeah, I do have something to tell you. I really need to get this off my chest."

"Jeez Harry this has to be serious. You think that Dumbledore would mind?"

"No, he thought I should tell you."

"Then spit it out." Hermione was looking really impatient and concerned. 

"I can talk to my parents."

Hermione was a little thrown off by this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

Sensing Hermione's doubts he said, "Yes Hermione, I can talk to them. In my dreams."

"But how?"

Harry explained all the specifics. He told her about Dumbledore and what had attacked him. 

"Oh my god… you said a cloak attacked Dumbledore. I think I read this yesterday. I'll be right back. "

Hermione was rushing up to her dorm. Lots of questions were popping in and out of her head. Could she really believe Harry? She laughed at herself when she thought about this.

"Harry wouldn't lie about this…No…No way in hell could he lie about this." If he had fibbed, she decided she would put him on her 'Kicked their Asses to the next week' list with Malfoy. She grabbed her copy of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and ran off. Flipping the pages and watching the trick steps was a skill. She jumped to missing step thinking, "Multitalented".

In no time she was back with Harry.

"Harry, you are going to love me so so so much. I know exactly what it is."

All Harry could do was smile and lend his ears to Hermione. 

****

*END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN*

A/N: How was that for a chapter? You will of course find out what attacked Dumbledore readers say "**FINALLY**" and other stuff that I don't know right now. 

A/N2: Review review review. Remember 35 reviews and then I'll write another chapter. 


	12. A Reunion and Lethifolds

Dreams

Chapter 12: A Reunion and Lethifolds 

A/N: Sorry for not posting and for asking for a minimum amount of reviews. That was just stupid of me. Also, I'm REALLY busy (finals are coming up) and pretty stressed out. If this chapter doesn't come out too well, sorry it's the stress. 

A/N2: Thanks to all my reviewers. You can really make or break my day. Keep up the good work. 

A/N3: I have just realized that I have been spelling Voldemort's name wrong. (I spelled it Voldermort). Thanks The Great Kelly The Great for pointing that out. 

Disclaimer: Okay lets go through some simple logic. If I were J.K. Rowling would I be writing fanfic? HELL NO. I'd be writing Book 5 for the series. But lookie here I'm writing fanfic, therefore I can't be J.K. Rowling and I can't own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot and any new characters I make up. 

"So what is it," Harry asked impatiently. 

"You better grovel at the hems of my robes if you want me to tell you anything," Hermione replied with a smirk. 

"I have a better idea…". Harry moved in closer. Both of their eyes never broke contact. It was as if both were drowning in the pools of color. They were face to face now. Harry moved his face nearer to hers.

"What is Harry doing?" Hermione couldn't help but wonder. Her wondering was cut short when Harry's lips were but millimeters away from Hermione's. He stopped for a second. It lasted an eternity. Harry finally willed himself to move. He stepped back, moved to her right, and in a low whisper said, "Rictusempra**".**

"Good save their Harry," Harry thought. He was so close to kissing her but he did the right thing. The only problem was that he didn't think it was right. As all of this was going through his head, his charm proceeded to tickle Hermione mercilessly. 

"Ok…OK Harry I'll tell you. It's a Lethifold."

"A Lethi…huh?". 

"Typical, Harry, typical," Hermione responded. Harry hit her arm playfully and Hermione put on a fake face of pain. 

"You know," she said teasingly, "you shouldn't beat up your encyclopedia." She had unquestionably lightened up over the summer about being a know-it-all. 

Harry was in no mood for games, he had to report to Dumbledore immediately. Hermione noticed and kept going. 

"Okay a Lethifold is also known as the Living Shroud and with good reason. It's really rare and it's only found in the tropics. Hmm, pretty weird since we're in Scotland. It looks like a black cloak…blah blah blah…It glides around at night. It usually attacks when its prey is sleeping…yadda yadda yadda… It smothers the prey and suffocates it. After the suffocating, it eats the prey there and then. Damn that's not cool. Umm, and one more important thing to know is that the only thing that can keep it at bay is the Patronus charm." 

"Something is seriously up. Well now that we know what it is, we should go tell Dumbledore."

"Good idea Harry." 

They were in the Gryffindor common room then. It was about ten and they wondered if they should bother him. Dumbledore was looking a lot better. He was out and about and no one suspected a thing. The two decided to see him right then. He wanted to know as soon as they found the answer. Plus, who knew, maybe there was another Lethifold in his room. 

"You should get your cloak and map first. Just in case," Hermione said. 

"Good thinking. Be right back," Harry replied. Harry quietly wandered to his dorm and reached for his stuff in the trunk. "Crap, that's one smelly sock," he muttered to himself. He hoped no one had heard that. Seamus looked asleep, so did Dean. Ron was still in his coma, in the hospital. Hermione kept seeing him everyday, reading and 'helping' with his homework. He felt so bad when he thought about it. He leaned on the floor and said a quick prayer. It was a good thing that his request was short or he would've missed what Neville had said. Neville rolled over and started muttering something that sounded like, "Mmmm Snape, you smell so good. Grrrr"

"Oh. My. God.," Harry thought to himself. "How can he like Snape?!? Oh well to each his own, I guess."

Harry eventually got down the stairs, still shaking his head. It's not like he had anything against Neville or gay people, but SNAPE? 

"Why are you shaking your head while wearing the stupidest grin on a grim face?"

"I'll tell you later." 

"Guys are so strange sometimes…" Hermione thought.

They both left for Dumbledore's room and finally got there. They whispered, "Toothflossing Stringmints" and the stone gargoyle moved aside. They jumped back to the wall when they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. It looked like he had been waiting for them and indeed that was the case. As if reading their minds, he said, "Yes, I knew you two were coming to tell me what had attacked me. "

Before Dumbledore could say anymore, Harry asked, "How?"

Dumbledore smiled and pointed to a glass ball. It was very cloudy at the moment but when it was in use by an expert, it could be totally clear. The silvery looking ball appeared to be something he would use in Divination. It was right next to the Pensieve. If it hadn't been a sphere, he would've guessed it was the Pensieve. 

"It's a Sphervera. It can locate anyone and you can see what they are doing. The indigenous peoples of South America made it. Basically…COOL STUFF. I'm always as giddy as a schoolboy when I get new toys."

Harry thought that Dumbledore was high. Apparently Hermione thought the same thing. Her facial expression just gave her thoughts away. The way her eyes were satiated with confusion. Her short glances from Dumbledore to Harry. The small smile that crept on her face as soon as she made a theory on what was happening with Dumbledore. The little things. Those tiny unimportant details captured Harry's heart time and time again. His mind finally came back from its mini-vacation.

"Um, Dumbledore we know what attacked you," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was a Lethifold," Hermione chipped in. 

"A LETHIFOLD?!? Those things live in the tropics. And I didn't use the Patronus charm, my wand was in my office, not my room. Foolish I know but nonetheless fishy. " Dumbledore would've kept rambling and analyzing his problem but Harry screamed out in pain. He was holding his scar. It was as if someone had taken a red-hot poker out of a fire and was pressing it on his forehead. He felt faint and everything was blurry. He blacked out. 

"This is great. Just perfect. My boyfriend is in a coma and now my best friend is unconscious. DAMN VOLDEMORT!". It took a second for her rage to subside and when she realized what she had said she blushed and added, "Sorry Professor."

"No worries Hermione. I would've been doing the same thing in your position. And you also said Voldemort, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's a step in the right direction."

"Thanks. Jeez, just imagine me getting a nervous breakdown. Especially with OWLS coming up."

"Please take Harry to the Hospital Wing. I'll be right behind you in a minute…"

"No problem, Professor. Mobilicorpus". 

Harry's body was soon on an invisible stretcher. He was floating in the air, looking very troubled. It reminded her of third year and Snape. "Lousy git," she thought. 

"She is so much like Lily, it's scary," Dumbledore thought. He just smiled. He knew that time and fate would run its course. 

Hermione reached the hospital wing and as Dumbledore had promised, was right behind her. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy to see them but what could she do? She was the school nurse. She settled Harry into the bed that was to the right of Ron's. She tried to shoo Hermione away but she knew it wasn't going to help. She finally decided to let her sit in the middle with her friends. She gave her some blankets and offered her the bed to Ron's left, in case she got uncomfortable. Madam Pomfrey took pity on Hermione. She whispered good night to the trio and left. 

Hermione took Ron's hand and Harry's hand. She just sat there and meditated. 

Contemplating, she thought, "I hope they wake up in the morning… I KNOW they will wake up tomorrow…They better wake up tomorrow or I'll put ice cubes in their shorts. That'll definitely wake them up…"

**Harry's Blackout** (A/N: or premonition, whatever makes you happy)

Harry heard a cold shrill of a laugh. He had come to know this cackle all too well. He heard it every time he heard his parent's death. He stood up and looked around. It was a little strange since his other dreams never let him take a look around. It felt liberating. 

He looked at the walls and recognized them immediately. He was in the Riddle House. There was no doubt. The fire in the grate was on. The big, dusty, moldy, otherwise very nasty armchair was there. So was his pet snake, Nagini. A walking stick was there, too. The red rotting rug gave a weird smell. 

Harry looked around. He wanted to see if Voldemort was holding some Death Eater meeting. There was one woman who had apparated but she wasn't dressed in black robes. Her robes were slightly tattered and was a shade of a blood red. Wormtail wasn't there. 

"Maybe she's from Durmstrang…," Harry wondered. Once again he was proven wrong. She started speaking in a German accent, not the Russian one, like Viktor Krum's. He stopped wondering and decided to listen.

"Good joke Paula. It has been a long time. Where's your husband? His name is Friedl, right?".

"Yes his name is Friedl, Tom," a blond aging woman answered. She had cold blue eyes and very pale skin. Her blond hair almost looked white. 

"I wonder if she is related to the Malfoys…,"Harry thought to himself. 

"Friedl hasn't been well. He has had lots of hemorrhaging in his lungs. It tears me apart when I see him like that." The woman named Paula started to tear up. What Voldemort said astounded him. 

"Come here Paula. There there. Everything will be all right, you'll see. Please tell him to come see me, maybe there is something I can do."

"Thanks Tom. You are such a great friend. I don't know how you can forgive me for never looking for you after the Potter's. What have you been up to?"

"We'll talk about me later. And of course I forgive you. You had breast cancer. I know that if you had been well you would've come. I want to know how Klara is? After Grindelwald's death, she has never been the same. And how is Edmond? Eva? I wanted them here so I could announce my plan. They will be so proud, I want to tell them first."

"Hmm, I'm not sure where they are at the moment. It's not like them to be late, especially to a family reunion. I know Friedl isn't coming, he is bedridden tonight." 

Suddenly a man and two other women apparated. Harry was guessing that Edmond was the man and that the two women were Klara and Eva. 

"About time! Where have you all been?" Paula asked impatiently. 

The adults began some small talk while Harry was taking mental notes. He knew that Dumbledore would have some answers. 

Edmond was tall. He was almost as tall as Ron. He had olive skin and brown eyes. His eyes were dark, evil, and unpleasant to look at. He was balding but the hair that was left was an ashy black with hints of white. He had thick coke bottle glasses. He also had a wiry mustache and no neck. It reminded him of Vernon Dursley. 

Klara was elderly but she still looked attractive.

"She has to be part veela," Harry thought. She was an older replica of Paula. The same cold eyes and white blond hair. Her robes were a lighter shade of red and less frayed. She had a pointy nose that suggested she was snobby. She had to be related to the Malfoys, only those greedy, high and mighty people had that type of nose. 

Eva was the youngest of the group there. Harry started to tune in their conversations again and heard Voldemort talking about the Triwizard Tournament and his rebirth. Harry shivered and remembered Cedric's gray eyes. 

"Snap out of it Harry, you have to notice everything you can for Dumbledore. They are probably going to talk about his plan soon," Harry scolded himself. He added as an afterthought, "Cedric would have wanted it that way."

Eva had unnaturally red looking hair. It was cut to her neck and her roots were showing. They were black. She had black beady eyes, too. Her skin was a cross between pale and tan. She probably went to a tanning salon. She couldn't be older more than thirty, in his opinion. She wasn't wearing robes, like the others, either. She was wearing black leather and boots. Harry would've thought that she was cool and probably a friend of Bill Weasley's but she was in the company of Voldemort. She had to be evil, right?

Harry was done with his observations so he started to listen in on their conversations. It took about twenty minutes of worthless conversation, like how their kids were so disappointing in the dark arts and Grindelwald. 

"I know I've heard that name before." He started to play with his fingers and even thought of going to sleep and talking to his parents. The only problem was that he was already asleep. Finally Voldemort started to talk about his plan.

"I'm very glad that you are all here. As relatives of Grindelwald, the greatest Dark wizard after me, you deserve to know my plan before everyone else. So here it goes…"

****

*End of Chapter 12*

A/N: Okay, before throwing tomatoes at me for leaving you with this important cliffie, hear me out. It seemed like a good place to stop and I have a week off from school so I should get the next chapter up soon. 

A/N2: Press the button at the bottom left side of the page. You will make me a **very** happy person if you do. Go! Review! Now! 


	13. Voldemort’s Plan

Dreams 

Chapter 13 : Voldemort's Plan 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews peeps. Deeply appreciated, really!

A/N2: Ever have trouble developing characters? My friend (and writer on FF.net) found this cool website that lets you rate your new characters and decide whether it's a "Mary Sue" type or not. Go to: 

http://writersu.s5.com/history/msl03.html 

Disclaimer: You know the drill and if you don't just look at the other chapters. 

"As you all know Grindelwald was killed in 1945 by Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort started. 

"Oh yeah, I remember that from Dumbledore's collector card. Wonder what else he is going to plan," Harry thought to himself.

Voldemort continued. "I am not sure that you all know this but Dumbledore was recently attacked. It wasn't reported in the Daily Prophet so I doubt it. No one knows this but I went to Dumbledore's room in Hogwarts and released the Lethifold."

"Did you let it kill him," Paula asked excitedly.

"No, I just wanted him to have a taste of what's to come." The laugh that Harry despised was used. Harry covered his ears but the high-pitched cackle still penetrated his hands. 

"I have put my plan in place. The mission is called Vengeance of the Schickelgrubers. The name is a little long so I have referred to it as VOTS. Do you all mind me using your last names in this plan?"

"I have no problem with it. You have my permission to go ahead with the plan," Klara replied. 

"It is always good to have a mother's blessing," Voldemort replied. He added, "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

Edmond spoke up for the first time. His accent wasn't like the rest of the group. His was a thick Spanish one. "I just want you to keep us updated. Other than that please go ahead and punish Dumbledore for ever doubting the dark."

"Splendid. Eva do you have anything to say?" 

"No Tom, I have no desire to go against you. Please proceed by telling us what your plan is."

"Ahh, yes I almost forgot. It is a five-step plan. The first step of showing Dumbledore that we are going to pay him back has already gone into effect. I know that he'll find out soon enough from that rascal Potter. He always seems to find a way into my house in his dreams or so one of my spy's has told me."

"Do you think its wise that you talk about your plan then? You never know…," Paula asked. 

"Its okay, my spy says that he never gets too far into my plots anyway. As I was saying, it is a five step plan and the last step should be completed on June 28."

Suddenly Harry was zoomed back to reality. He jerked back to life in his bed. 

"Where am I?" 

Unexpectedly Ron's fiery red head popped up. 

"Ron, you're awake!," Hermione shouted. Harry knew he had to be in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey walked up to the trio in a huff. 

"Ms. Granger, I do think you should know that yelling in the hospital…OH MY GOD HE'S AWAKE." Madam Pomfrey was jumping for joy. 

"Weird. What happened Mione?" These were the first words Ron had spoken in weeks. Tears were running down Hermione's face as she was hugging and kissing Ron like there was no tomorrow. 

"Mate, what did I do to deserve this," Ron asked. 

Finally Hermione stopped her monsoon of hugging and kissing. 

"Don't you remember the seizure that you had?"

"WHAT!?!"

"Guess not," Harry muttered. "Malfoy put Firecrab into your goblet a couple of weeks ago. You know, in Care of Magical Animals, with Hagrid." 

The memories were flooding back into Ron's head. 

"Where is Malfoy, I'm going to kick his ass."

"You're going to want to kick his ass for what he did to Hermione. I would help you but he got suspended," Harry said.

"What did he do to Hermione? You can tell me, you know." 

"Out with all of you, you have to give Prefect Weasley his rest. You will probably see him later today," Madam Pomfrey interjected. 

"And Prefect Potter has to talk to me. Welcome back Ron." It was Dumbledore. The group hadn't noticed his arrival but Harry knew he was going to have to talk to him. 

"Madam Pomfrey has a point Ron," Hermione added. "You need your rest. I can tell you what happened later. It's not really a big deal." With that Hermione got up, kissed him, and left with Harry. 

"Harry, Hermione, please come to my office after you've had some breakfast. Actually, its time for brunch. Enjoy it and please don't forget".

"No problem Professor Dumbledore, we will be there soon enough. Lets go Harry."

The two got up and walked silently. Neither knew what to say or do. Hermione knew that Harry probably wouldn't want to talk about his dream. Harry…well lets just say that he had other things in mind. Ultimately, Hermione found a topic. 

"So…why were you shaking your head when you came from your dorm?" Harry started telling her about Neville's dream and they both forgot about all their worries. When they saw Neville across the hall, they just bursted with mirth. Neville, very confused, just walked to the library. 

Things got a little better while eating their brunch. Harry talked to Hermione about some Quidditch moves and Hermione added any knowledge she knew of the sport. She wasn't a fan but she was a know-it-all, so she had read just about every book on the activity. 

Keeping small talk while going to Dumbledore's office was a real challenge. Harry lost his voice somewhere in between the Great Hall and the stone gargoyle. After a couple of seconds of silent stillness Hermione said the password. The gargoyle stepped aside and the two went in. Dumbledore conjured two very comfy chairs and the two sat down. Harry began his story and Hermione just listened. 

After listening to the descriptions of the people and mission VOTS, he just sat there. Dumbledore began to stroke his beard in thought and the two students decided that he had forgotten them. 

As the two students started to stand up and leave, Dumbledore began to speak. 

"Schickelgruber was Grindelwald's last name. His mother was Klara. She was a very devoted Death Eater but Voldemort let her retire. She is almost two hundred years old. Edmond is her husband. He was also a Death Eater but got old as well. Friedl was one of Voldemort's best friends and Paula married him. Eva is their daughter. They had a son as well…OH CRAP, you guys are still here. I didn't even notice." 

Dumbledore blushed and ordered them to leave. He said he had to talk to someone. "Maybe he would have answers," he pondered. 

Harry looked at his watch. 

"Hermione do you want to see if Madam Pomfrey is done checking Ron. It's almost dinnertime anyway."

"Yeah lets go."

Hermione was still absorbing all of the information Harry had delivered. "What would Voldemort want to do during the Leaving Feast? God what an asshole," Hermione thought. 

Ron was ready to leave when the two arrived. 

"What did Malfoy do to you?" It looked like he was so pained for being left without an answer.

"You are so cute when you're worried, you know that?". Hermione began to tell about the second meeting. Ron couldn't believe Hermione would go to the meeting after what had happened but he thanked Harry for going with her. 

"I feel like doing something to the Slytherins," Harry said with a grin. Hermione wasn't completely over breaking the rules but since Ron was awake, she was up to a good laugh. 

"I'm up for a welcome back prank," Ron replied. "And a severe snog session," he added, winking at Hermione. 

"I don't object to that."

"Okay before you guys start doing any triple-X rated stuff, lets just get the prank on first," a slightly annoyed Harry said. 

"Jeez you know how to spoil the fun. You really need to get a girl, Harry." 

"Yeah we can think about candidates later Ron, first any ideas?"

The three huddled up and whispered.

"Great. Another Marauder attack," McGonagall said in Dumbledore's ear. 

"Ah, it should be okay. We all need a good laugh." 

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Holy shit what is happening to my ears," a bunch of Slytherins screeched. 

Their ears were getting very pointy and their faces were starting to grow hairy. 

"Hermione, what exactly did you do," Harry asked. 

"Just watch."

The black as night robes were starting to turn into bikinis. The Slytherins were starting to get really dumpy legs. 

"You turned them into Barbie's!?!," Harry asked.

"Oh not just Barbie's, I turned them into Bowtruckle Barbie's."

"Oh god, this should be interesting…," Harry laughed. 

All the Slytherins had shrunk to about eight inches in height and their skin was made of bark . Their eyes were small and brown. They all had cheap prostitute lipstick and makeup. It was applied badly too. They all started hunting for insects especially lice. They all went to Snape's greasy black hair and started picking at it. 

The three of them were all rolling on the ground with laughter. Harry and Hermione saw a disgusted Neville and just kept laughing their heads off. Ron looked at them strangely and the two explained what happened. 

After ten minutes of picking at Snape's hair, the Slytherins turned back to their normal selves. The whole school was laughing at them but they didn't know why. 

Before the boys could ask Hermione simply said, "Memory charm."

The teachers were all congratulating Professor McGonagall on having such mischievous students. Even McGonagall's icy exterior melted when they pulled that prank. 

"Bloody good show, Gryffindors," Professor Arabella Figg said. "You'd give the Marauders a run for their money. No offense Remus." Remus had been asked to come back and teach a dueling class. 

"None taken, you were only speaking the truth," Remus managed to say in between chuckles. 

"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY," Snape hollered. 

The trio decided to finish their dinners quickly. They didn't think that they could keep straight faces. When they were leaving Cho Chang, Harry's 4th year crush (A/N: Duh!), approached the three. 

"Hermione, do you want to catch up in the common room," Ron asked. 

"Yeah, of course Ron," Hermione sniggered. 

"Thanks guys. I really love it when you guys abandon me in my time of need," Harry whispered in between his teeth. 

"Adieu, adieu, my courageous friend. Me thinks you will get through it," Ron said. 

The couple walked off, leaving Harry and his old crush behind. 

"So Cho, how has everything been going?"

"Oh you know, I can't wait for Quidditch to start."

"Umm yeah, I know the feeling…Anyways, I'm going to go and make sure my friends aren't doing anything too serious."

Cho tugged at his arm. She was a lot stronger than she looked. She easily turned him around and planted her lips firmly on his. 

****

*End of Chapter 13*

A/N: Was that good? Personally I think it was kind of slow and boring therefore not one of my better chapters. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!

A/N2: Okay a little evil but it seemed like a good place to stop. Don't do anything drastic, there will be more plan talk. Thanks to those who have already reviewed. They are appreciated. 

A/N3: Wow these things get annoying…Anyways, the person who suggested this test is Nykole Flame. Check out her story. It's called Mortal Peril. I label it as "Pretty Damn Good" on the content scale. 


	14. Hookups, Thoughts According to Malfoy, a...

Dreams

Chapter 14 : Hookups, Thoughts According to Malfoy, and a Visiting List

A/N: Ok I think I owe an explanation to everyone. My laptop's mouse wasn't working so I had to send it in. I refuse to write on paper and the other computer (which is a piece of crap). I *finally* got it back today so here goes nothing. Hopefully my muse will come back from vacation. Thanks for your patience!

A/N2: Thanks for all the reviews again.

Disclaimer: Hi my name is JK Rowling. I decided today to give Harry Potter and Co. to libertygrl413. Wakes up. Crap. That's only a dream.

***In Another Hall Before Harry and Cho Kiss***

"Ron, I left a book in the Great Hall. Let me go get it, okay?"

"Um, Mione I'm pretty sure you didn't bring a book to the Great Hall…Do you want to go spy on Harry, though?"

"You totally read my mind," Hermione said with a smile. 

The pair were racing down the hall to find some good hiding spots. They found a nice, old suit of armor. 

"God what an idiot. Talking about Quidditch, honestly," Ron whispered. 

"I think I'm rubbing off on you, you know…," a slightly surprised Hermione responded. 

"Holy shit!" Ron said a little too loudly. 

Hermione smacked his head in a playful way. "I think you gave us away. What did you see?"

"Just look around the corner."

It appeared that Ron's little comment didn't disturb Harry or Cho, but Hermione's laughter did. Harry and Cho broke apart. 

"Damn Harry, we were just kidding when we were saying you had to get a girl," Ron said. Hermione was still laughing. 

"Umm, what the are you doing here," Harry managed to say. The red that could only happen in embarrassing situations was slowly creeping to his cheeks. Cho's cheeks were already hot with a blood-shot red that was kind of scary with her pale skin. It was the kind of red that Voldemort's eyes were. 

"We were…," Ron started.

"Getting a book I left," Hermione finished. They were very good actors. Harry couldn't detect a hint of guilt from the other couple. 

"Cho, can I have a minute with Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure Harry, take your time. I'll see you at the library?"

"Yeah, definitely. Right after I talk to my friends."

Cho started to walk to the library. As soon as she was out of sight, Harry exploded. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!?"

"Um, getting a book. I left one in the Great Hall," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Don't give me that shit, Hermione. You're a good actress but I was with you the whole day. You haven't touched a book at all today.". Harry found some sort of calm now since some second years were looking at him strangely. 

"Okay okay. Fine we confess. We were spying on you," Ron added. 

Hermione shot him a glance. It clearly said why did you do that. 

"Look Mione, he's not that stupid. He would've figured it out," Ron said in response to the face. 

"True…But lets focus the conversation back to Harry. What are you going to do?"

"Look I don't know. I'm going to the library to talk to Cho about it. It's not like I was expecting it."

"You didn't start it!?!," Hermione asked.

"Nope, Cho did kind of press herself on him, Mione," Ron replied. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well that was positively out of the blue," Hermione said to herself. "Well we better leave you to your 'meeting' Harry." Hermione said this with a slight giggle. 

"Best of luck and just watch for Madame Pince. She doesn't like when couples are snogging in the library," Ron added with a grin. 

"Okay I'm just going to make two points. One, we are going to TALK. Two, if you guys are spying on us again , I swear to God…"

Hermione rudely interrupted by saying, "Or what Harry. What are you going to do?" Just get out of here, we won't spy."

"Boy scouts honor," Harry asked. 

"Huh?," Ron asked. 

"Explain it to him Hermione, I don't want to keep Cho waiting."

"Okay. Let's go to the common room, Ron. This will take awhile…Later Harry."

"Okay bye guys." 

Harry checked his watch. He had been keeping Cho for over ten minutes. He muttered some curse word and sprinted to the library. He was out of breath by the time he reached Cho. 

"Sorry, that little talk turned into a long one," Harry said with a lopsided grin. Most girls dreamt of that grin, even though Harry didn't think so. He had certainly changed in appearance. He looked more like his father everyday, all the teachers told him so. He would've been James Potter if it wasn't for his mother's green eyes. 

"No problem Harry. I almost thought you forgot."

"So, should we go to a table or something?" Harry was inexperienced when it came to girls. He was just hoping that he didn't do something mortifying, like fart. 

"Yeah, I guess we should," Cho responded. 

Before they could reach a table, Harry just had to ask. 

"Why did you kiss me? I thought you despised me, especially since the Triwizard Tournament." 

"Look I really like you. True, I was fond of Cedric but I really wanted you. Will you be my boyfriend? Please."

Harry's mind was racing. Should he deny Cho or should he deny his feelings for Hermione?

"God why is this so complicated," Harry thought to himself. "Hermione isn't even available why should I be thinking about it."

The two were sitting at a back table now and Cho was looking a bit uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, I mean why not. Sure Cho, let's try," Harry said with a confident smile. 

"Great! Well, I've got to get to my common room, lots of homework."

"Yeah me too."

A light kiss later, Cho and Harry were in separate directions. Harry walked in the common room, which was a bit deserted. Hermione was there, cuddling with a book and not Ron. Harry couldn't stop feeling a bit happy to see Hermione and Ron separated for awhile. Harry decided to sneak up on her. 

"Sorry for being such a jackass," Harry said. 

"Christ! Harry you scared me," Hermione responded. 

"Sorry for that too. Where's Ron?" He flashed the lopsided grin that dissolved girls to mere puddles of goop. 

"Yum, cute smile. The eyes…oh hell no. I AM NOT THINKING THIS!," Hermione thought. "Ron went to bed, he was tired from all the Quidditch practices and homework. Harry had to agree with Ron. Katie was as bad as Oliver when it came to practice. Harry had gained some more confidence after the devastating defeat. Now that he thought about it, he had another match pretty soon. 

"Oh, and I forgive you for being a jackass. I would've done the same thing. Anyways what's with you and Cho now". Hermione chuckled as she was saying all of this. 

"Yeah well, we umm we are a couple." 

"Ahh, that's so cute. Okay I totally sounded like Lavender just now. Smack me please," Hermione said. 

SMACK

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Herm. You don't mind if I call you Herm, do you?"

"Nah, its okay. Well it is getting late, I'm going to bed. Bye Harry."

Harry didn't want to stop talking with this amazing girl but he didn't have an excuse to keep talking to her. 

"Okay see you tomorrow," he said to Hermione. He thought to himself, however, that he had to pay a visit his parents. Lots of information and he was sure that they wanted to be informed. While all this was happening, a certain Ravenclaw was talking to her master…

***Same Night, In the Malfoy Manor***

A severely beaten Malfoy was twisting and turning in his bed. His father was ashamed to have such a weak son who would even consider loving a Mudblood. His cuts and bruises were healing but only because his mother was sneaking healing potions into his room. He couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in so he let his mind wander. 

"Well, at least my month is almost over. I hope I can survive another week of this." 

He looked at his tanned, toned stomach. It had a gash that was bleeding again. He got up and drank some more potion. He didn't know if it was the one that stopped the pain or if it was the healing one. He really didn't care. He just wanted to see Hermione again. 

"Man, I hope Weasley is still unconscious, though I doubt it. His sister is pretty cute though. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN. I can't like a Weasley now. But then again, they are a pure blood family, Father can't beat me for that. It is pretty weird that I always like someone that is close to Weasel. Trouble finds me, I swear. Stupid hormones."

All the thinking had started to make Malfoy sleepy again. He had taken a little bit of both potions. He was able to get into a position that wasn't a nuisance. His dreams soon started to forget Hermione and were replaced by another beauty. 

***The Next Day***

The well rested trio was read for more mischief. They didn't want to pull any pranks though. Filch had something up his ass this week and their detentions wouldn't have been pleasant. Harry had told Ron all the details about his hookup the night before. Ron wasn't sleeping, just day dreaming. He was trying to explain the ability to talk to his parents, also, but to no avail. Hermione decided to help Harry on the way to breakfast. Ron was starting to get the concept when breakfast was about to be served. It was one of the few mornings that Dumbledore had an announcement. 

"Hello students! I have to introduce you all to Professor Wolfe. We have decided to change the curriculum and make Care for Magical Creatures a mandatory class. This was upon demand. He will be teaching the first, second, third, and some fourth years. Hagrid will still teach the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Thank you for lending me your ears. Dig in!"

The food appeared and the school continued its daily buzz. 

"That new professor looks familiar."

"How," Ron asked, after swallowing a mouthful of eggs and sausages. 

"His eyes, they are really blue and cold. I've seen him before."

"He looks pretty mean. I'm happy that we still have Remus," Hermione countered. 

"Hagrid will probably know something about him. Want to go after classes are done," Ron asked. 

"Yeah, we haven't been there in a while."

Hermione checked her watch. "Wow we need to go to History of Magic."

"It's not like Professor Binns will notice that we're not there Herm," Harry interjected. 

"Yeah I know but he is going to talk about Grindelwald and considering your dream, I think we should actually listen this time."

"What dream, Harry?" 

The other two had completely forgotten to update Ron on Harry's dream. Harry did a quick recap as the trio started to make their way to class. Then it hit Harry like a bushel of bricks over the head.

"That's how I know him."

"What?" Ron and Hermione weren't on the same page as Harry. 

"Professor Wolfe, that's how I know him. He has to be the son that Dumbledore was talking about. He is the boy form of his mom, Paula. He has the same eyes."

"We should probably add Dumbledore to our visiting list," Ron said. 

The three took the seats in the front row. 

"You guys do know you are giving Binns your undivided attention for the first time, right," Hermione whispered. 

"Well there is a first time for everything," Harry replied in the same soft whisper. 

****

*End of Chapter Fourteen*

'

A/N: Press the button…C'mon I know you want to. Review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks! 


	15. Uncovering the Mystery of Professor Wolf...

Dreams 

Chapter 15:Uncovering the Mystery of Professor Wolfe

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Second, would've posted this chapter sooner but (as you probably already know) some hardware failed on FF.net so I couldn't update. Thanks for your patience and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is an awesome writer. I, well, am not. (Wow, I was pretty cruel to myself). I'm just borrowing her characters for my own amusement and I am not making a profit even though I really do need money…

The trio was finally finished with their classes that day. Their last class happened to be Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. This was the perfect time to approach Hagrid about the new professor. They left the talking to Hermione. She was always smooth with words and Hagrid practically loved her since she had helped defend Buckbeak. 

"Hey Hagrid, can you help me with something?" Hermione put on the most innocent voice she could muster. 

"You, Hermione, needing help. Now that is strange. Does it have to do with the Ashwinders? If it does, you better hurry because they are about to die."

Hagrid was right. The slim pale grey serpent had fierce red eyes and when it moved it left a trail. This was a good thing for Neville, who seemed to lose sight of the creature every time he blinked. Everyone knew that they only had a life span of about an hour and they always looked for a place to lay their eggs. 

"Umm, no Hagrid. I think that you better freeze those eggs though, don't they give off intense heat?"

Harry and Ron had an exasperated look on their faces. Of all the times, now was the time Hermione picked to talk about lessons. Harry poked her arm when Hagrid wasn't looking. Hermione simply replied with an 'I don't want him to suspect a thing and if you poke me again my foot is going up your voluntary sphincter' glare. Harry, fearing for his tender bottom, decided to let Hermione work her magic. 

During the whole glaring and poking session, Hagrid continued with the Ashwinder discussion. 

"Yeah Hermione, you are right. Anyways, what was your question? I am sure that we can talk about whatever is bugging you in my hut."

"Ok, Hagrid. Good idea. Lets go in guys"

After about fifteen more minutes of simple chit chat, Hermione finally popped the question. The boys were falling asleep and she was getting bored too. 

"Hagrid, who is Professor Wolfe? Harry thinks that he is awfully familiar so we thought since you two teach the same subject, you'd probably know more about him."

"You know I don't think I'm supposed to talk about William Patrick's history with you. Sorry if this seems a little rude but it simply isn't any of your business."

At long last Harry seemed to show signs of life. He had looked like he was in a peaceful sleep or at least daydreaming but when Hagrid said this, he jumped out of his chair. He practically knocked it over.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS HAGRID!" Hagrid was a taken back by Harry's sudden outburst. Never had Harry lost his temper when it came to Hagrid. Hagrid had a pained look on his face. It looked like the same one that he was wearing the night Madame Maxine practically ripped his heart out and shoved it down a shredder by saying that she wasn't part giant. He was virtually biting back the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. Hermione and Ron shot him a look. 

"I'm sorry Hagrid. I didn't mean to yell at you," Harry said in his normal voice. He continued by explaining his dream. He used his dream as an excuse to find out about Professor Wolfe. 

"Fine Harry. You already know a lot more than most of the faculty does and trouble always finds you anyway. Might as well be prepared. Even I don't know much about him and I work side by side with him everyday! All I know are these three things. First of all, he went to Hogwarts. He was in Ravenclaw, which was a big surprise since his family is very dark. No one knew this because he changed his last name. Didn't want any bias or something. Second thing, he is a good wizard. He refused to join the Death Eaters like his family had and serve Voldemort. Third is that he has been shunned by his family ever since this decision."

"Not true Hagrid," a friendly voice interrupted. Out of the shadows stepped the young man known as Professor Wolfe. His cold eyes were now welcoming. He could've been the next Lockhart if he wanted. Any girl would have to say that he was "razor fine". 

Professor Wolfe continued. "Hello Prefect Potter, Granger, and Weasley. I can see that you bullied Hagrid into telling who I was. My name is William Patrick Wolfe, but then again you already know that."

"So did you hear about the dream," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, but I already knew about that, too. Professor Dumbledore was nice enough to inform me."

"So what was Hagrid wrong about," Ron asked. Harry thought that Hermione was unquestionably leaving her mark on Ron. Ron was never very good with observations. 

"Well with the third part. I was rejected by everyone in my family when I rejected Voldemort…Well everyone except my twin, Eva but it wasn't like she could ignore me. Twins always have some weird ESP going on. Oddly enough she was in Slytherin when we went to Hogwarts. Dated that slime ball Snape."

"She dated Snape!?!" the three of them screeched. 

"No offense to your sister or anything but she's a freak if she dated Snape," Ron callously said. 

"Ron you do know we are talking about a professors twin," Hermione asked quietly. 

"Umm yeah. Hermione what are you getting at?"

SMACK

"Then you will understand why I did that."

"Don't worry Prefect Granger, I do understand Prefect Weasley's sentiment. I have to agree with him. Who would want to date that guy anyway," a now laughing Professor Wolfe responded. 

"You three better get going," Hagrid said. "It is getting dark." 

"He's right, guys. Lets go…and I don't want anymore sexual tension between the two of you," Harry said with the turn girls to goop grin.

"Ha Ha Ha Harry Potter. Very funny but then again we should say the same for you. We do know you want to meet Cho," Hermione responded with a chuckle. 

"Damn Hermione," Harry thought. He had nothing better to say since her eyes, lips, and neck were hypnotizing him. He was with Cho but he didn't think that he was very happy. "Correction," the little voice started, "You know you're not happy."

The trio went back to Gryffindor tower. They had a ton of homework and they didn't want to be behind. They continued to study the whole night. Harry was glad because he had a reason for not seeing Cho. The trio decided to pay a visit to Dumbledore the next day. Now that they knew more about Professor Wolfe they wanted to know why he was here. They said their good nights and went to bed. 

(A/N: You guys have to tell me in your reviews if that was really boring or not because I think it was very dull. Thanks!) 

***The Next Day*** 

"What classes do we have today, Mione," a very awake Ron asked. The trio was starting their trek to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Ron were holding hands of course while Harry walked behind them. 

"Crap, Cho is in there," Harry whispered.

"Why are you afraid of Cho all of a sudden," Hermione asked quietly. The trio was now outside of the Hall talking in an empty classroom. 

"Yeah mate, she is your girlfriend…," Ron spoke softly. 

"Because I am madly in love with Hermione," is what the little voice in Harry's head was saying. He knew better and decided to make up some excuses. 

"Well to tell you the truth she is quite dull. I only liked her because of her beauty and Quidditch skills. I don't know how that girl got into Ravenclaw. Those people are supposed to be brainy but she is a dumb blond with black hair."

"Well if you feel that way Harry, you shouldn't be with her."

"No duh Herm. Do you have any suggestions on how to let her down…god what's the word…gently."

"Don't look at me Harry ask Ron."

"Ron?"

"I am as lost as you are. All I know is that you better come up with some better wording than the little sermon you just gave."

"Thanks Ron. Can you guys hide me?"

"Ha ha, Harry don't look at me," Hermione snickered. It was true though. She hadn't had many growth spurts over the years and compared to Ron and Harry, she was a midget. 

"Please Ron?" Harry started to make a puppy face but Ron wasn't affected. 

"No way," Ron retorted as he pushed Harry into the Great Hall. He added, "You need to deal with this on your own and the sooner the better. You can face You-Know-Who, you can certainly face a girl. Now if that girl has PMS, you might be in mortal danger but otherwise…". Ron didn't get to finish because Hermione started to punch his arm. 

"Exhibit A: Hermione Granger. She is hitting her boyfriend and it really is hurting. 

Why you ask? Because of PMS." Ron was nearly crying from laughing so hard. 

"God, SHUT UP HARRY!" Hermione looked a bit flushed but otherwise calm down. 

"Looks like your in for a long day mate," Harry whispered into Ron's ear. The whole joke and hitting episode had made Harry forget his problems. He started to load his plate with eggs, pancakes, and some sausages. 

"Harry you are going to have so many blocked arteries from eating so many sausages," Hermione said, trying to recover from the embarrassing circumstances. 

"Herm, I love you ("more than you'll ever know because I'm spineless" a little voice inside him said) but you will not tell me what to do."

Ron started to clap. "Thanks for the wonderful lecture. Are you planning to give anymore because I don't think I can take Mione's wrath today. No Harry? Good."

This and the arrival of Cho's presence made Harry silent.

"Should I tell her now?" The little wheels in his head were churning as he contemplated this hard decision. 

"Harry c'mon we have to go to History," Hermione said. 

Harry checked his watch. He thought, "There's ten minutes to go till that class, what was Herm talking about? Oh, duh!" 

"Yup, I've got to go Cho. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Harry found his voice after some awkward moments. Once the trio left to go to class, Harry spoke up again. 

"Thanks Herm. You really saved me."

She flashed her brilliant smile and said," I know…".

"We sure are modest today, right Harry," Ron chuckled. 

"It's my middle name," Hermione said jokingly. She added, "I thought you needed to be prepared with a plan when you break up with Cho. She has PMS, too."

"How do you know, Mione?"

"Instincts. Something tells me she either has PMS or she is really bothered with something."

The trio had to stop talking now since they were inside. Binns started his boring lesson again while the trio caught up on their lost hours of sleep.

***A Couple of Classes Later***

"We've got a break now…Wanna go talk to Dumbledore," Ron asked. Hermione didn't mind and Harry wanted to avoid Cho. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do and he didn't want to do anymore damage. 

The group of inseparable friends were now walking to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office and room. 

"Toothflossing Stringmints," Hermione whispered. 

The gargoyle moved aside and they stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"I see that you wanted to know why Professor Wolfe was here, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. 

"How do you know that," Ron asked. 

"Didn't you ever see the Sphervera Ron," Hermione replied. 

"No, Prefect Granger. He was in his coma," Dumbledore announced. He added, "And now to your question, Prefect Potter. I want to say that I don't think that you need to know why Professor Wolfe is here but then I would be lying. A little bit of curiosity is good for the soul, as well as chicken soup. I will make my explanations brief, though. I do believe you have Potions with Professor Snape next."

"Yes you are right Professor," Ron replied with a scowl. 

"Thank you Ron. All of you, please pay attention, I don't like to explain myself more than once. First and foremost, as you already know, he is a close relative of Grindelwald's. He can protect us from other Grindelwald relatives. Secondly, he has a sense of when his family has an urge for blood, much like your scar when Voldemort is feeling quite brutal and cruel to those around him. He has this connection from his twin Eva. I am still not sure if she is a good witch or not. She has been useful before but then again she has betrayed our side."

"Is that all Professor," Hermione had to ask. Ron and Harry lost their ability to speak because, like sponges, they were trying to soak up all this information. They always did this. Hermione was usually the only one able to keep cool in tough, testing, tricky conditions. 

"Actually no, Hermione. We really did need a COMC teacher as well. He is very good at what he does," a lively Dumbledore responded. "It seems that you are late to Potions, please let me bring you down."

"Ok, thank you Professor." Ron was now able to speak but Harry was still hopelessly stunned. Hermione closed his mouth so he would stop gaping like a goldfish. Her touch awoke his senses and now he was able to cope with Snape's class. While the group took its time, the trio began to talk quietly. 

"Hey Harry, I think I know what you can say to Cho to get her off your back," Ron whispered. 

"Man do you know how much I love you right now?". After a slight grimace from Ron's face Harry added, "I meant in a brotherly way."

"I know I'm just playing with you. Anyways yeah I do. Meet me in the common room after classes and I'll tell you."

"You guys better shut up or we'll get in trouble." Hermione had brought Harry back from his euphoria. She made him realize that they were at the taunting Snape's class. 

***Common Room, Hours Later***

"Alright, so did you rehearse your lines Harry," a concerned and not to mention nervous Hermione asked.

"Yup, I've got them down. Lets go guys. I need to get this over with."

"Yeah, I think that if you make things happen quicker they are less painful," Ron added as encouragement. 

"I better go pick up Cho…I'll meet you guys at the Lounge."

"Good luck Harry." Hermione didn't even bother with words of encouragement. She just gave him a hug, which for Harry was suffice.

With that Harry left his common room and went to the library. Cho was supposed to be there in ten minutes. He had enough time to practice his lines once more. At least no one would be there when he had to break the news. Soon enough his feet had managed to carry him through lots of stairs that eventually led to the library. 

"Hullo Cho, how has your day been," Harry asked. 

They kept the small talk going as they went to the Gryffindors Lounge. People who had graduated from Gryffindor decided to make donations for this lounge to exist. Last summer, the goal for money had been reached so the building started. It was very comfortable and had a TV, VCR, DVD, and all that other good stuff the older generations had never gotten. Ron and Hermione had convinced all of Gryffindor tower to stay in the common room. Harry still didn't know how they had done this colossal favor for him but he doubted that they were giving any sexual favors. Now that Harry was thinking about sexual favors, he wouldn't mind one from a certain female. These thoughts started to put an immense grin on his face but then that annoying little voice started to act up again. It was driving him crazy. 

Ron and Hermione met Harry and Cho. The two couples were right on time for their favorite American show. The screen turned blue and the theme song for Blind Date started. The trio loved this show and it was Cho's first time watching it. They were laughing till they eventually started crying. Even though Ron and Hermione were rolling on the floor with amusement, they still stuck to the plan. Five minutes after the first blind date (more like disaster) on the show happened, the two made up some excuse to leave. Cho almost didn't notice the other couple leaving, which happened to be a good thing since Ron blatantly held his two thumbs up. Harry knew he had about ten minutes to finish going over his lines. He had to tell her after the show was over. Those minutes felt like nanoseconds to Harry. His heart was about to come up out of his throat. 

"Cho we have to talk," Harry said in a low hoarse voice, which was caused by his anxiety.

"About?". Cho responded in a sultry, husky voice.

"Oh. My. God. I think she wants to do something else." Harry's brain was dazed, to say the least. He didn't have any time to reply in his normal voice though. Cho had practically jumped him, showering with kisses. This was pretty much any normal fifteen year olds dream. Then again, Harry wasn't normal. He struggled to get her off him and eventually he succeeded. He pushed her off and knocked her to the opposite side of the room. 

"I DON'T WANT YOU!". Harry was sure that he had awoken the entire tower now with his hollering. He didn't stop there. By now all the rehearsed lines were thrown out the window. He just spoke his mind now. 

"I don't want to have sex with you. I don't even want to be your boyfriend. Things just aren't working out anymore." He was even lame enough to say, "It's not you, it's me. I think it's best that we aren't friends either. Goodbye, Cho." 

With that little speech, Harry rushed to the boys dorm. He didn't even want to walk her to her tower, he just walked her to the portrait. Cho wanted a hug or something similar but Harry jumped out of the way and coldly said, "Please leave." 

Cho did leave but not without some words. She said things like how she never loved him and that she only went out with him because of being famous. Harry wasn't surprised and he didn't even look hurt. This flabbergasted Cho, thinking that she could pull a guilt trip on Harry. She couldn't have been more mistaken. 

Harry walked up to his dormitory. At least now he was over with it. Ron was still awake though and waiting for news of Harry's new marital status. 

"So what happened," Ron whispered. 

"Oh god Ron. It was bad. She was practically being a whore. She jumped me and showered me with kisses, just like outside of the Great Hall. I lost it and the whole speech was thrown out the window."

"GROWL The aggressive type. Oh well, at least you don't have her bugging you anymore. Oh and before you go to bed, send a note to Hermione. She wants to know what happened."

"And how am I supposed to do that with Hedwig in the Owlery?"

"Does your brain shutdown after nine? Use the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Her window is open."

"To answer your question, yes it does. Good idea thanks Ron."

Harry scribbled furiously with a short and to the point note. He whispered the spell. The note said:

"Dear Herm

Cho acted like a complete whore. I forgot my speech after she jumped me and tried to rape me. 

Love, 

Harry 

PS- Do I seem just a little bit cranky?" 

After a couple of minutes another note came to the window. It was in the same neat handwriting that was classified with Hermione. It read:

"Whoa that was a little harsh but I can see her trying to jump you. Even though you're like a brother to me there's no denying it…You are very cute. Don't worry about it, tomorrow's another day, right? 

Love,

Herm"

Harry went to bed sleeping a lot lighter. He dumped Cho. Hermione had also signed her letter with "Love", AND said that he was cute. She always said "Love From". Maybe there was hope for him yet…

****

End of Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Alright another chapter done! I hope you like reading it. **REVIEW!!**

A/N2: I don't want anybody thinking that I'm racist by saying that Cho was a whore, rapist, etc. I needed her to be like that for the plot…NOTHING MORE! Again, I emphasize that I am not stereotyping Asian people in any way, shape, form, etc. Sorry if I offended anybody. :)


	16. Binding Moments

Dreams  
  
Chapter 16: Binding Moments  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I trying to be her. All I own is the plot, I'm just borrowing her characters for awhile so I don't die of boredom.  
  
A/N:All thoughts are now going to be in an asterisk (**blah blah blah**). I was going to do the thoughts in italics but Word is being weird. I had to write this on Notepad so sorry if there are any spelling errors.  
  
A/N2: I want some reviews! I didn't even get one for last chapter but I know that ff.net has some blame in that. Anyway, on to the story...  
  
It had been weeks since the Cho fiasco. Rumours that had been spread by the gossip queens Lavendar and Parvati had blazed through the student population like wildfire and were finally starting to die down. It wasn't really because time had passed or from Harry keeping a low profile. Even when Cho cracked under the steady pressure in the Great Hall, which had sent her into a rather amusing rampage, the talk didn't stop. No, the public was now more interested in our favorite suspended Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Actually it was more of his return from suspension that had captured the students attention. Only Ron, Hermione, and Harry had truly known what had happened that night. It was midnight and a frustrated, mentally beaten by other Slytherins for information (but wasn't able to tell anything because of Dumbledore) Draco was slinking his way to the Astronomy Tower to sulk and think.  
  
***Draco POV***  
  
**Ugh, I'm finally able to get away from Pansy. Stupid prat why does she have to be the daughter of a prominent Death Eater, don't forget to mention wealthy pureblood family. Why God? Why pain my existence with that pitiful excuse of a girl? If she throws herself at me one more time, I swear that I'll tell her that I'm gay and that I'm pining over Potter. Actually scratch that...she would tell that ass of a father that I said that and then I would be beaten within an inch of my life. He'd probably kill me as an example for my other brothers. Oh well, at least I can look at the stars. We are all made of stars, at least according to...** OOF!  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that?"  
  
***Ginny POV***  
  
**Fuck Fucketty Fuck!! How did I forget that the invisibility cloak just makes you invisible, not into a damn ghost. I wonder who I bumped into...GAH! Ok no need to get a paper bag. Breathe, Gin, breath. Ok, everything is okay...Must think logically. It's only Malfoy. Crap, was that a meow? That does sound like Filch's cat. Should I help Malfoy? Whoa rewind...ME...help a MALFOY. Well I guess I better look out a window tommorow and make sure that pigs are flying. It is kinda my fault he stumbled into me.**  
  
***3rd Person POV***  
  
"Hey, psss. Malfoy over here,"  
  
Draco was officially freaked out. Two fingers were waving at him, suspended in mid-air.  
  
**What do I have to lose**, he wondered. He walked over and was suddenly engulfed in a silvery cloth. He looked to his right and froze. There stood the object of his affections, her hand over his mouth. The other hand had one finger at her lips, commanding silence. Filch and Mrs. Norris started to walk down the corridor. Draco could feel Ginny's pulse rise slightly. Filch and his dreadful cat were almost in the other hall when Ginny had the sudden urge to sneeze.  
  
"Ahh," Ginny started. **Oh please God, not now...** "Ahh." **We are doomed.** "Ahh," but before Ginny could blow their cover, Draco put one of his long fingers underneath her nose.  
  
**Who woulda thought that Malfoy wasn't a total prat. Probably just wanted to save his skin, though.** Finally, Ginny and Draco were out of danger. Ginny started to talk but Draco beat her to it.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Look I just wanted to say thanks in a loud and clear voice, not just whispering."  
  
**This boy surprises me more and more.** "Well, I was going to the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"Strange, so was I. Let's go then we can talk."  
  
"Okay, but under the cloak. I don't want to take anymore chances. This week detentions are with Snape and he's..."  
  
"Yeah, he's a complete, utter asshole. I know."  
  
"Okay let's go." **I so was not expecting that.**  
  
The two huddled under the cloak thinking too much instead of watching where they were going. Ginny happened to forget the trick stair and landed on Draco, who whinced.  
  
"Sorry," she barely said. It was more like she was mouthing it.  
  
**Ok, Draco. Stop thinking about her on you. Think about Potions. She's supposed to be really good with that. Umm, pumpkin juice. Wow she's got nice lips. Oh Christ! Cold shower, yeah a shower...with her in it.**  
  
He visibly shook his head and Ginny started to worry.  
  
**Man, I hope I didn't hurt him. I don't think that I'm THAT unattractive or fat. He, on the other hand is pretty, ugh I'm going to barf when I look back on this but he is HOT. His muscles aren't too shabby either. I can't believe that I'm thinking about this. At least we're at the Tower.**  
  
Indeed the two opposites were at the tower. For a good fifteen minutes they just sat there in silence. Draco was fidgeting, pretending to focus on the stars. Ginny was looking at the constellations too, but she kept stealing glances of his face and hair. She was amazed on how much a person could change just from the light.  
  
"Sorry," they both said at the same time. They gave a uncomfortable chuckle and Draco insisted that she go first.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. **Hopefully he won't laugh or tell me how rich he is and rub it in my face.** "I just want to say sorry. I should've watched where I was going. Apology accepted?"  
  
Draco looked like he was thinking about her proposition but he really was just staring at her. Still memorizing her features, he replied, "Of course. Thanks for saving my neck, I know that you probably had some internal battle. Now I hope you accept my apology for my father. I think he should eat dung, the bastard."  
  
Ginny's mouth was wide open. She might've been drooling but she wasn't aware. This night was certainly not going the way she had planned. She just thought she would mope around about Harry not being hers and look at the stars. Now that she thought about it, the stars had been a little bit shinnier than usual. What surprised her more was what Draco did next.  
  
He put his finger under her chin and shut her mouth. He left his finger on her chin a while longer then needed while saying, "Very unattractive Ginny. So do you accept?"  
  
She blushed and replied, "Yup. If you can call your dad an idiot then you really don't like him. I guess I should call you Draco."  
  
**I wonder why she blushed? And why am I blushing? This is nothing like Hermione. Hermione was just an infatuation. This...this is different.** Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing, except with Harry.  
  
"I guess we are friends, right Draco?"  
  
"Yeah. This is like one of those binding moments that Potter, your brother, and Hermione had in their first year," he said grinning.  
  
**Wow, let the record show that Draco Malfoy, yes I am calling him Draco, has smiled. Rather he's grinning and it's pretty cute.**  
  
"Well, Draco, new friend o'mine, I need to get back to my dorm. It's almost one. G'nite."  
  
"You too Gin. You don't mind if I call you Gin, right?"  
  
"Nah, its okay. Soooo...I'll see you here tommorow?"  
  
**The grin again. That damn grin is going to be the end of me. If he grins anymore, I'll need Skele-Gro for my knees...**  
  
"Of course Gin...And thanks."  
  
"You don't have to thank me about saving your skin again, it was," Ginny started but was rudely interuppted.  
  
"No it's not that. Just wanted to say thanks for being my friend. I know your brothers would kill you...actually they would kill me but I digress. Most people are friendly to me just because of my father," Draco said, while spitting the word father like it was venom.  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest you seem like a nice guy. Just show that side more instead of the I'm-A-Malfoy-Bow-Down-To-Me facade. Anyways, good night." She gave him a shy smile and went down the stairs. Before she was out of view she said, "Oh, and sorry about landing on you when I tripped."  
  
"Honestly, I didn't mind. Night, Gin." he faintly said. He decided to stay here a little longer and ponder the phrase that kept bouncing in his head. **There IS a God.**  
  
*** End of Chapter Sixteen***  
  
A/N: Ok I know that there wasn't any Harry-Hermione-Ron drama but I thought that I might as well keep them separate. I think that Draco has had enough crap for this year, he deserves some love, too.  
  
A/N2: Review por favor. That is what the button in the left bottom corner is for... 


	17. Just When We Thought Everything Was Goin...

Dreams  
  
Chapter 17: Just When We Thought Everything Was Going For Mr. Potter...  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. JKR owns Harry Potter and Co. I hope she finishes OoP soon...  
  
A/N: Just reminding y'all that two asterisks mean thoughts. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on with Word. On to the story...  
  
Harry was nervous. Harry was beyond nervous, he was frantic. He was in the Great Hall barely touching his breakfast. His Quidditch match was finally here, but that wasn't his only problem. Instead of playing the Hufflepuffs, as originally planned, he had to play Ravenclaw. He had to face Cho today, even shake her hand. The sinking feeling of defeat was in his stomach; he still wasn't sure of his abilities since losing to Malfoy.  
  
"Harry...woohoo anyone home," Hermione asked, snapping her fingers. It was the first thing anyone had said to him all day. She noticed that he hadn't touched his breakfast.  
  
Harry snapped out of his train of thought. He felt a goofy sort of grin settle on his face while he answered teasingly, "No need to treat me like a five year old Herm."  
  
"Good, I thought I was going to have to force feed you." Harry glanced at his plate and saw what she was talking about. His fave, pancakes, links, and toast, lay on his plate untouched. He gave her a shy smile and started to wolf down his breakfast. It seemed like his sense of taste had left him too.  
  
"That's better, Har." **Well I might as well ask the million dollar question.**  
  
"Soooo, how are you feeling about today's match?"  
  
"Umm, okay I guess. Where's Ron?"  
  
"Do you take me for some sort of idiot, Harry? Don't try to change the subject. I know you feel at least a bit weirded out, having to go against your ex and all..."  
  
"It was worth a try," Harry grumbled. What Hermione did next surprised him. She got up and engulfed him in a hug. After the hug, she proceeded to bring his face to hers by putting her thumb and index finger on his chin.  
  
"Look Harry." Harry started to try and look away but Hermione held on to his chin tighter.  
  
"Harry James Potter! I'm sure that you can follow directions at least once a year. Read my lips. (**I don't just want to read your lips Herm**) You. Will. Do. Fine. I'm sure that Cho will be crushed into the ground. Now finish your breakfast. Ron's coming down a bit later, he said he doesn't feel too great."  
  
"Geez Herm, when have you become so assertive? I like this new Don't-Take- Shit-From-Even-Their-Best-Friends Hermione. Oh and be sure that Cho will be in the ground."  
  
"That's the spirit. Now you better win," she said with a toothy grin. "I need to have another party. Snape's homework is getting to me."  
  
"Okay where's my Hermione? **I can't believe I just said my Hermione** You know the one that LIKES homework."  
  
"I never said I liked homework, I like learning. Even we all need to just let loose sometimes. It looks like Katie wants to talk to you, so I'll leave you here. Good luck, ok?". She got up and gave him a kiss on his scar. He was able to mumble a thank you before his face could burn in a low hue of scarlet.  
  
"So you like Hermione," Katie started.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about," Harry was able to lie through his teeth. His body betrayed him however by turning into a stronger shade of scarlet.  
  
She managed to cough her reply of bull. "Keep kidding yourself Harry. Anyways that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted all of the team to come down in half an hour so we could go over our strategies. I still can't believe that they would change teams for the match so suddenly. All the Hufflepuffs sick, my ass. They looked just peachy today at breakfast. Anyways, I digress. So I'll see you in (she looked at her watch) twenty five minutes."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there Katie."  
  
Katie started to leave but stopped abruptly. "Oh and Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around to face her again. "Yeah, Katie?"  
  
"You and Hermi would look much better together than Hermi and Ron any day." She winked leaving a startled, no, stunned Harry. He decided to hit the locker room earlier for a shower.  
  
***Gryffindor Boys Dorms (while Harry was having his meeting)***  
  
"Ron, you have to tell her. You can't just keep avoiding Herm," the slightly chubby Neville Longbottom said.  
  
"Nev's got a point. It's not like she's going to hate you," Dean added.  
  
Finally Ron started to talk. "Oh no she won't hate me...she'll DESPISE me. She won't want to even be my friend anymore. What am I supposed to say. Hey Mione, I don't think that we should a couple anymore. I haven't felt anything for you, I just wanted to make out with you. No Dean she won't hate me then. " Every word was spread thick with sarcasm. Little did he know that the same conversation was happening in the girls dorm...  
  
***Gryffindor Girls Dorms***  
  
"Well this is bloody fantastic! I have just realized, with your help Lavender, that all this time with Ron has been a waste. We have been best friends all along, we just had some extra privileges."  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm just as weirded out as you are. Who woulda thought that you really wanted Harry," Lavender added. She was secretly happy that Hermione had come to her senses. Now, she could have a chance with that gorgeous red head.  
  
A very unhappy Parvati added,"Great, I just lost five galleons to Seamus."  
  
"You guys had a bet?". Hermione was trying to scowl but it came out as a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, Seamus was saying that he thought you and Harry would hook up. He said and I quote, 'I have proof'."  
  
"Interesting.." Hermione said with a toothy grin, rubbing her chin as if she was thinking hard.  
  
"Do I feel a rare mischeif Hermione moment coming on," Lavender said, laughing a little.  
  
"Well, where do you think Seamus is at," Hermione asked.  
  
Parvati glanced at her watch and giggled. "He should be at the Quidditch meeting. May I ask why you want to know, fair Mione?"  
  
"I want to know what his 'proof' is," Hermione replied simply.  
  
"Pssh, I know that," Parvati retorted.  
  
"Well, don't leave the girl hanging, Vati," Lavender, eager to know what the answer was too, said.  
  
"Hehe, Seamus said that..." Parvati couldn't continue because she was giggling madly now.  
  
"God, Parv, you've got me foaming at the mouth. What is it," Hermione asked in a half impatient, half excited voice.  
  
"He said that he heard Harry talking about you in his sleep Herm. He didn't get into the details of this alleged conversation but you can just imagine."  
  
Hermione whispered something to herself and then said (while having an embarrasing hue of red creep on to her cheeks) ,"Wow... my shoes, they are so interesting right now."  
  
The other girls started to crack up while Hermione said she was going to go search for Ron.  
  
"Well Hermi, he should be at the Quidditch match and that starts in about fifteen minutes. Just tell him at the match."  
  
"Yeah you're right. I might as well be to the point about it. I feel kinda bad about it though...."  
  
"It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
While the girls kept talking about other cute guys in the school, Hermione had to keep wondering how she got to be such good friends with such shallow people. Don't get her wrong, she loved Parv and Lav but the truth of the matter was their conversations never extended to much anything else then guys.  
  
**The bonding powers of hormones and guys...**  
  
***Quidditch Match Harry's POV***  
  
**So there she is. Cho Chang. The one who actually had my heart during fourth year, the one who I thought was so beautiful, the one who I pitied because of Cedric's death. The one staring daggers at me right at this moment. Great, just bloody fantastic...I have to go shake her hand now.**  
  
"Hello Cho. Good luck."  
  
"Same to you Potter."  
  
**Whoa she must be getting lessons from Malfoy on sneering and sarcasm. Ahhh, I just have to provide a sportsman-like handshake, not a supportive father-to-be hand for a pregnant woman! Woo, at least that's over. Time to mount my broom. Okay, just follow Katie's strategy...**  
  
***Quidditch Game Lee Jordan's POV***  
  
"Welcome everyone! Today we are going to see the glorious Gryffindor go head to head with the rabid, I mean racy Ravenclaw. I think it'll be pretty interesting for the the seekers, who formally were a couple, to go against each other. Ok ok Professor McGonagall no more gossip. Whoa look at Chang, she's staring glaciers at poor Harry. Ok Professor that really is it. Madame Hooch has ordered them to their brooms and they are off. Ravenclaw has the Quaffle, wait no one of the Weasley's were able to throw a bludger right at Patil...Ouch! It looks like Spinnett has the Quaffle. Reverse pass to Johnson and is that the Porskoff Ploy?! 10 - 0 Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is in possession now. Patil and Turpin, oooh watch out Alicia it's the Pincer...Ha! It doesn't trick Finnagen. Bell has it now. It's Bell, Johnson, back to Bell, to Spinnett, there goes Potter. It looks like he has spotted the Snitch. Here he goes...wait he's pulling up... Ouchies! That's going to leave a mark. Chang has been fooled by Potter's Wronski Feint. Potter's speeding to Ravenclaw territory...I do believe he has spotted the Snitch this time. It looks like Chang is trying to blagg Potter but Cho's Nimbus 2000 is no match for Harry's Firebolt. Potter has caught it! Wait, wait, not only did he catch it, he did it Plumpton Pass style. Gryffindor wins 160 - 0. Way t'a go Gryffies!!  
  
**Must get to the kitchens...PARTY TIME!**  
  
***Quidditch Game, Ron and Hermione Time***  
  
"Ron...oh geez, Ron, come over here."  
  
"What's up Mione?"  
  
"We need to talk..."  
  
"After the game...GO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Look you big git, NOW!" **Typical, just typical**  
  
"Fine, fine. What is sooooo much more important than the Quidditch game? Hmm, Mione, what?"  
  
"Our relationship...**Come on Herm you can do this** I think that we should just be best friends."  
  
**Thank god she has more of a spine then I do** "Hehe, I was going to talk to you about the same thing, whoa there goes Harry!"  
  
"GO HARRY! You mean you're not mad? Like, at all?" **This seems a little bit too easy**  
  
"Nope. This, and I hope you don't slap me for this, but this was just us being best friends with privileges...Not that you weren't a bad kisser."  
  
"You took the words out of my mouth. Are you a mind reader or something?"  
  
"I don't think so...Maybe, I'm getting better at Divination."  
  
"Ron, divination and I don't mix so if you don't have any death wishes, please shut...THERE GOES HARRY! I think he sees the Snitch this time...Yup, he's got it ."  
  
"He just did the Plumpton Pass! OH MY GOD! Do you know how hard that is Herm ?!?"  
  
"Nope but I have a feeling you're going to tell me. Lets go rescue him from Creevey."  
  
***Back to Third Person POV***  
  
"Harry, "Ron and Hermione yelled over the crowd. Poor Harry was being bombarded by all the Gryffindors, congratulating him left and right.  
  
"Woo, it's a jungle out there. Lets go have a P-A-R-T-Y! Looks like Gred and Forge are already getting it started," a new, confident Harry replied. He couldn't have been happier. He won, Cho crashed into the ground, and Christmas was in two weeks.  
  
The Dream Team was making their way up the stairs. Everyone kept praising Harry, the crowd seemed endless. Ron and Hermione practically had to drag Harry away from the crowds. They finally were able to reach The Fat Lady and her new 'friend' Barnacle Bob. The two opposites had fallen head over heels in love and, with Dumbledore's permission, were living in the same portrait. The trio always had to be careful when sneaking out at night because the Fat Lady always managed to escape with her new 'friend' doing, well the trio didn't really want to know. Either way it didn't really matter since the two were here now. It happened to be Barnacle Bob's turn to make up the password.  
  
"Password, ya scurvy curs!"  
  
The Dream Team shouted in enthusiasm and unison,  
  
"Barnacle Bob says:  
  
I LOVE to drink. I LOVE to fight. I LOVE to collapse in a pool of my own vomit."  
  
"Very good laddies and miss, please step inside."  
  
The trio still loved that password. While they were wheezing with laughter, Harry started to feel dizzy. Herm (of course) noticed.  
  
"Harry, you okay?"  
  
Harry would've answered but he blacked out.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, not again...," Ron muttered. Hermione silently agreed and started waving her wand to take Harry to the Hospital Wing...  
  
***End of Chapter Seventeen***  
  
A/N: Ha! A cliffie. Wondering what's going on with Harry? Review quickly and you'll find out. Did anyone like Barnacle Bob? Anyone think that Ron and Herm's breakup was just a little TOO serene? Let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed!  
  
A/N2: The reverse pass, Plumpton Pass, etc. were borrowed from J.K. Rowling's Quidditch Through The Ages. Get it if you haven't already! 


	18. A Poor, Sick, ‘Ickle Voldie And A Great ...

Dreams

Chapter 18: A Poor, Sick, 'Ickle Voldie And A Great Christmas 

Disclaimer: Since my muse is a bit out of it, I'll do this the simple way. I don't own anything except the plot and Grindelwald's family. Everything else is JKR's. 

A/N: All is well with Word (Yippee!) so thoughts are now in italics. 

A/N2: Thanks for the reviews; they give fuel to my muse when I'm running on empty. 

***Harry's Dream***

"Ahhhhchoo! Wormtail, you idiot, where are you? I want some friggin' chicken soup! It's your fault that I'm sick. Stupid foo--Ah choo!"

"Coming Master," a belittled Wormtail said. He had a bowl of scalding chicken soup in his silver hand and a blanket in his human one. 

"Took you long enough," Voldemort grumbled. He added, "Get the Schickelgrubers. I must talk to them about VOTS. Now that I'm sick (Voldemort gave Wormtail a glare when he said this) I have to change some things. Oh, and get me another box of tissues."

As Wormtail was processing all this information, Voldemort hollered, "NOW! I really should've tried harder to get Black or Lupin as my servants…I don't know how they put up with a talent-less piece of crap like you."

"Yes Master, I'll go get the Schickelgrubers and your tissues." Wormtail then left the room.

__

I wonder what's up Voldemort's butt. Seems like he has the flu…

Wormtail came back with the tissues and told Voldemort that the Schickelgrubers would be arriving in fifteen minutes. 

"Good," Voldemort responded. "Hurry up and do a quick healing charm so I don't look too weak."

Wormtail mumbled some words and instantly Voldemort looked a bit better. 

__

If only he could get some sun. Harry tried to calm himself by chuckling at his own joke. He was pretty tense about having another dream involving VOTS. The minutes were slowly passing while Harry was recounting his Quidditch victory. The look on Cho's face was priceless. _I wonder if Creevey has a picture of it…_

Harry would've kept speculating but the Schickelgrubers had apparated to Voldemort's side. Klara, Edmond, Paula and Friedl were there. Friedl had light cinnamon brown hair and grey eyes. His hair reminded Harry of Hermione and the cold eyes looked a bit like Malfoy's. They were void of emotion, as if he were an empty shell. He noticed that Eva wasn't there. 

__

"What is wrong," Klara asked in a soft voice full of concern.

"It appears that Wormtail let a rare species of Glumbumbles into the house. One happened to bite me and, as you know, when bitten one gets a very harsh flu. I called you here to tell you that Step 2 was cancelled."

"Drats," Friedl muttered. "I was rather hoping to catch Potter's owl and torture it. That would've made Potter a bit sad if he had received his dead pet as a Christmas present… 

Harry shuddered. _Sick, very sick. Trying to hurt Hedwig to get to me. Bastards…_

__

Voldemort continued, "I also wanted to tell you that Step Three is pushed to February. I should be up and about by then. Step Four is still late April or early June, depending on the success of Step Three. As you all know Step Five is still on the last day of school. That is all I wanted you to know…I'll contact you if anything changes. "

"Get well Voldemort," Edmond said in his thick, Spanish accent. "We will need you in order to succeed."

"I know I--".

Harry was zooming back to reality. 

***Hospital Wing, An Hour Later***

Ron and Hermione was sitting in silence, looking grim. The silence was mostly due to Harry's condition, but there was some awkward tension. Attempts at conversation were futile, so the silence overtook them. Ron, still reflecting on the Quidditch match, had a far-away look on his face. Hermione was also pondering but it was about Harry and her crush on him. She didn't have to think about the issue longer because Harry fluttered his eyelids. 

"Hey Hermione, hullo Ron."

Madame Pomfrey pushed Ron and Hermione out of the way, claiming that her patient needed breathing room. She fussed over him, checking his vitals.

"Seems like all is in order, Mr. Potter. I imagine you want to talk to the Headmaster."

"Yes, if you could get him," Harry responded.

"No need Harry, I'm right here," Dumbledore said. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed him. 

"Madame Pomfrey, I must steal your patient from you for a bit. May I?"

"Why do you even bother asking, Professor? Go, take him and lead him on another crusade against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Go right ahead." Madame Pomfrey stormed out of the hospital and was noticeably peeved.

"Well, you heard the woman, get out of bed! I imagine that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would like to come as well. It seems as if they find out what happens in your dreams anyway. Might as well just say it once and get it over with. Come along."

The trio was definitely taken aback by what their Headmaster had said. It seemed as if he had grown tired of all the secrets. Soon enough the trio, led by Dumbledore, were in his office. Harry told his story and left the audience, once again, with open mouths. 

"It looks like we will have to meet what is coming in February when it gets here. Go to sleep, you need it. Oh and congratulations on the win Mr. Potter."

With a mumbled thank you and a couple of good bye's and good night's, the Dream Team were on their way to Gryffindor Tower. Harry noticed the strain and tension in the brisk night air. Finally he just spoke up. 

"Is there something going on with you two? You aren't holding hands and Hermione, you aren't giggling at some sweet nothing that Ron said. In fact, Ron you aren't saying sweet nothings. Spill damnit!

"Well, I, um I mean we--," Ron started.

"We broke up. Officially back to best friend status," Hermione said with a smile. 

Harry wanted to put his fist in the air while yelling 'Yes, Thank you God' but had to restrain himself. He beamed but tried to look sympathetic. All he could think was _Christmas has come early. Why do all the good things happen after the bad stuff. I wish I could just skip the bad crap…_

***Christmas Break, A Couple of Weeks After***

Fortunately for Harry, his best buddies, Hermione and Ron, decided to stay for Christmas. Ginny decided to stay as well but not because her brother was staying. It was actually due to her new, secret, friend who she was rapidly developing a crush for. She finally stopped becoming a tomato when Harry was around and they were able to carry intelligent conversations. Harry thought that it was pretty bad luck for him that Malfoy was staying, however. 

It was finally Christmas day. The work load during the holidays had been finished long ago, much to Hermione's pleasure. Harry had to admit that she had a point on trying to do the homework as soon as possible; now he could just relax. 

Harry got up and started to shake Ron awake. Ron was not budging after about ten minutes of poking and shouting. _What a bum…Hmm I already stopped by Mum and Dad's to say Happy Christmas. That was fun. Might as well sneak into the Girl's Dorm and wake Herm up. _

Harry quietly made his way to Hermione's room. She was all alone, well except for Ginny. He couldn't help but feel relieved when Ginny stopped blushing around him. He was at Hermione's bed now and was thinking of which way to wake her. She looked happy, as if she was having a really good dream. He decided to wake her quietly. If he started to jump on her bed, chances were that he would wake up Ginny or McGonagall. Harry was lightly rubbing her arm and whispering her name. She finally woke up with a yawn. He loved the half-asleep look in her eyes. 

"Merry Christmas Harry. What brings you to my dorm?"

"Happy Christmas Hermi. Just wanted to wake you up. I couldn't sleep anymore and waking Ron up is about as hard as catching a boulder while playing Quidditch."

"Hmmm," Hermione responded as she stretched. He couldn't help but see her belly button as her tank top slid up over her stomach. He looked away, blushing, and focused on the snow outside. 

"Herm, do you want your present now," Harry asked, still looking out the window. 

"Nah, lets wake Ron and Ginny up first. We can exchange presents all together. 

"Okay, I'll go try to get Ron up again, you get Ginny up."

"See ya in a few."

Harry walked back to his dorm and tried yet again. Hermione didn't have any trouble, though. Ginny was a morning person and she just hopped out of bed as if she had been awake the entire time. She said a quick goodbye and went to the fourth year dorms to get some clothes. While she was picking out her outfit for the day, a black owl started to tap on her window. She opened it and got the note. It said, in almost illegible writing:

****

Happy Christmas Ginny

Meet me by the lake after lunch, I want to give you your present. Send me a note saying if you can. 

Draco

Ginny, ecstatic, wrote a quick message saying that she would meet him by the large willow tree. She totally forgot about changing and started to skip down the stairs, a smile plastered on her face. She didn't really remember what the Ron, Hermione, and Harry had gotten her because she was too happy. 

While Ginny was bouncing down the stairs, Harry had managed to get Ron up by conjuring some water over his head. Hermione dried the whiny Ron and started to exchange gifts. Luckily for the trio, things were back to normal between the two. 

Harry was a bit nervous of the gift that he had gotten for Hermione. He knew that he had done right by Ron by getting him a gift certificate to Honeydukes but he wasn't sure about the bracelet that he had for Hermione. Hermione was feeling the same anxiety. She knew that the official Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes would be a hit for Ron. Indeed she was right when she gave him the present. Ron was going crazy over the gifts, giving them both random kisses on the cheek. 

Ron had gotten Hermione a necklace that had matched Harry's bracelet. It was very much like a choker. It was silver with little roses on the sides. Hermione loved it. Ron hadn't disappointed Harry, either. He had taken out a monthly subscription of Snidget Monthly. He knew that all the seeker tips would help Harry out in the future. 

__

Now for the moment of truth, Hermione thought. She reached to her right and handed Harry a gift wrapped box. In truth, the box had been a lot harder to do than Ron's robes but she thought it was worth it. She just hoped Harry would like it. Harry ripped the wrapping off the box and was surprised at what he saw. Seeing that Harry was at a loss for words, Hermione began to explain it. 

"It's a memoir box, Har. You can keep photos, letters, whatever is important to you really. I decorated the outside with pictures of all of us, in case you get lonely during the summer," Hermione said with a timid smile. "Do you like it?"

Harry woke up from his stunned state and grabbed Hermione in a fierce hug. 

"Are you kidding Herm? This is the best thing anyone has ever given me. Thanks a lot. Where did you get all the photos though?"

"Oh yeah, I go them from Dennis Creevey. He's like your personal photographer. He was such a bugger though about giving up the pictures. I got the picture of your mum and dad sleeping from one of the yearbooks though." Hermione was blushing intensely now. 

"Well, I guess I better get your present now." Harry reached for his left and got a jewelry box out. He smiled nervously and handed it to her. It turned out to be a charms bracelet. Harry started to explain his. 

"Well I got you a charms bracelet. See that's the astronomy tower and a potion glass, remember from our first year. The bathroom and the bed represent Myrtle's bathroom and your hospital bed, second year. The time turner and the Grim show third year. I have to tell you that the guy who sold this thought I was crazy to get you a Grim but I don't care. Fourth year are those two right there. I got a house elf, in honor of S.P.E.W. and a mini Goblet of Fire. No one else believed me except you. I've never told you how grateful I was." Harry could feel the red rising to his face and ears but forced himself to continue. "This year, well it's been pretty peaceful so I got you a Lethifold and a library."

"Wow Harry. That was really thoughtful thanks." She engulfed him in another hug and kissed his cheek. 

"Umm, that's not all. I put some charms on it so that you just have to touch the bracelet and think of me and then you can talk to me… y'know like telekinesis. I have a bracelet, well minus the charms so I don't look girly, so we can talk."

"Hey why didn't you get one for me," Ron asked. He was smirking a bit though, as if he knew something the other two didn't. 

"Umm, I forgot. I'll get one for you next time we go to Hogsmeade."

Ron walked up to Harry's ear and whispered, "Someone's got a crush…". 

Harry face was now turning purple from the extent of embarrassment. He mumbled that he was going to get changed and bolted up the stairs. Hermione raised an eyebrow to Ron and Ron responded by shrugging his shoulders. Hermione said that she was going to go upstairs and change too. Her cheeks were slightly pink, as well. 

__

Hmmm, Ron wondered. _Someone has to get those two love birds together. I might need some help though…_

***Lake, Breakfast***

The Great Hall was decorated to an extreme. It had red and green everywhere and a couple of huge pine trees. The hall smelled delicious. The table was crowded with everything Harry desired to be in his stomach. He started to load his plate with food. His blushing had gone down to a mere tint of pink on his cheeks. His friends passed the pink off as a result from the cold. He kept stealing glances at Hermione and almost got caught. _Nothing could ruin this day._

After everyone was full, a couple of owls rushed into the hall. Harry got a letter, but it wasn't from Hedwig. Hermione got her copy of The Daily Prophet and Ron got another box of chocolates, from believe it or not, Lavender. 

Harry cautiously opened the letter, expecting something to completely obliterate the grin on his face. The grin however just grew bigger. It was a letter from Sirius. It said:

****

Merry Christmas Harry 

I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting a new trial! Isn't that just wonderful! I'm staying with Moony at the moment. The trial is supposed to be in April and they are going to use Veritaserum. There is no way that they can convict me now…Well I hope not. You, Hermione, Ron, and Remus are going to have to come too, as witnesses. Anyways I thought I should let you know and what better day than Christmas. 

See you soon

Sirius 

Harry quickly passed the letter to Hermione and Ron. When it got to Hermione, Harry whispered, "It looks like this is the first edition to the memoir box. Thanks again." Hermione blushed a light crimson and looked him straight in the eye for a second and then went back to her food. Words weren't needed, their eyes expressed enough. 

As soon as Dumbledore saw Harry whisper in Hermione's ear, he went to McGonagall's. Whispering as well, he said, while pointing discreetly at Harry and Hermione, "Don't they look just like--"

"Yes Albus. They look exactly like Lily and James, well after those two got to be friends."

"Yes, absolutely right." Now pointing to Ginny and Draco he continued to whisper, "What about those two?"

"I have no idea. I will need a good glass of Vodka is those two get together."

"You never know…There is a fine line between love and hate."

"Better yet, I'll need some tequila is those two are even friends." 

On cue, Ginny and Draco started to have a conversation. 

"What was that Minerva?"

"Ugh, shut up Albus."

***Lake, After Lunch***

Ginny left a bit early from her lunch, saying that she needed some air. She began her little walk to the ancient willow. She couldn't wait for Draco to get out of lunch. They had become confidants, no more than that. They were best friends. The midnight meetings hadn't stopped and even though they had close shaves, they would probably not stop. Some people were a bit suspicious of them for having a bit of black rings under their eyes but weren't questioned. Ginny sat down and started to wait. 

"Merry Christmas Gin," Malfoy said sincerely. 

"Hey Draco." She got up and hugged him. "Happy Christmas to you too."

"Well, I, um I got you something. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Here you go then. I'll just go in…"

"No, wait," Ginny replied, tugging at his arm. "Um, I mean, you can't just go and leave me by myself. Stay awhile, get comfy, we can talk, you know. 

Draco's smile widened and replied, "Sure. Thanks."

Ginny wanted to melt from the smile. It reached his eyes and showed pure pleasure. She started to delicately take the clearly expensive wrapping, holding Draco in suspense. She opened the box and gasped. 

"It's a friendship bracelet. I saw Potter getting one for the mud-I mean Granger and I thought it was a good idea." He looked extremely cute while flashing a bashful grin. He added, "I've got one too. I understand if you can't wear it but still--"

"Are you kidding Draco, I love it." She got up and hugged him, reassuring him that she loved it. "Ahh crap! I forgot to get you something," Ginny said. 

Feeling some of Gryffindors courage coursing through his veins, he stuttered, "Well, t-there might b-be one thing you can give me…".

With her heart rate getting higher by the second, she moved closer to hear what he had to say. She had never seen Draco like this, he was usually cool and collected. She answered, "What can I give you?"

"Well," Draco started, talking control of his voice again and raising a hand to her cheek, "I just wanted to tell you that I l-lik--"

"Ginny is that you," another feminine voice said, completely ruining the moment. The two jumped from each other and Ginny nearly slipped into the lake. Draco caught her though and they started to gaze into the other's eyes. The other female turned out to be Hermione. She started to run to the two, thinking that there was something bad was going to happen. She started to catch her breath saying, "Ginny? Hellooooo?". But then she realized that something great was happening. Something in Ginny's and Draco's eyes were being mirrored. It looked like, yup it was definitely love. The two snapped out of it and started to flush great hues of scarlet, crimson, and bloodshot red. Ginny muttered a quick good bye and started to run off. Hermione looked at Draco, then Ginny, then back to Draco, smiling. 

"Well, I hope to see you two as a couple soon," Hermione said with a wink. She started to run off, leaving a bewildered Draco. This was one of the greatest days of his life.

Hermione eventually caught up with Ginny before they entered the school. She grabbed Ginny's arm with such force that guaranteed a bruise. Ginny looked like she was going to burst into tears when Hermione finally took her down. 

"Gin, why are you crying? You looked like you were in love."

Ginny's frown turned into a teary grin. "You mean you're not mad."

"About you loving Draco, nope. I am mad that you didn't tell me," Hermione responded playfully. She added, "How's about we go to the kitchens and get some hot chocolate and you spill everything. Okay?"

"Yup, let do that. Oh and Herm?"

"No I won't tell Ron. I'd have to be bonkers. Just be careful of Draco. Don't forget about what he did to me earlier."

"I won't. Let's go?". Ginny offered her arm, which Hermione took. 

"Yes, lets."

****

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

A/N: You guys were lucky this time, no cliffie. Well that's the end of chapter eighteen…Don't forget to review!

__ __


End file.
